Purify
by Allusia16
Summary: Teleya is young, kind, beautiful, and friends with many in her neighborhood. She was also Kevin's childhood friend and when he sees her again, the Horde takes it upon themselves to take her and keep her. As expected the personalities love her. But the Beast meets her and decides she can never leave. "You are finally pure... you can never leave us... and you. Are. Mine."
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes

Hey all so I have been wanting to write a split since the movie split came out. I have seen Glass now and feel I should write this. This fic is Rated M for gore, smut, possible sexual assault and murder. This is a warning now so don't read if you do not agree with the themes I have described. Also I will be getting rid of old fics I have not finished. So heads up on that. Enjoy!

1

 _"I must say she is quite the sight."_

 _"Woah she's super DUPER pretty."_

 _"I wonder if I can get her to dance for me now."_

 _"Hush now, Dennis. I will have none of that when we invite our new guest to live with us. She is Kevin's friend from childhood and we must make sure she feels safe and at home when she meets… him"_

 _"I know that! I knew her since she was a little girl. But she's all grown up now. She's… blossomed."_

 _"Oooh the Beast is going to love her!"_

 _"Kevin wants her so he will have her. Bring her to us, Dennis."_

The air in Philadelphia is always calm around night time. It's when I did my daily walks. Seven to eight. One hour of movement. It's considered exercise. My dad always told me not to walk alone at night, and if I did I should carry a weapon. But I no longer cared what happened to me. If someone wanted to rob me or hurt me then it's what is meant to happen to me. Maybe they want to hurt me more than I wanted to live and stay safe.

I was an easy target. African-American, 5'7, finally 150 pounds after years of working out and eating healthy. I was 280 before. My short fro has grown into long spiral down to the middle of my back. I could be easily over powered. Maybe I wanted to die. Nah, that's too easy. I never walked far out too far though. I lived in a one-bedroom apartment of which I walked around on the smooth sidewalk constantly before and after work. I was just a patient specialist at Memorial walk in clinic. I just checked in patients and prepared them to be seen by the nurses. Simple job for the simple life I wanted. I waved at a couple on bikes riding on the side of the street. I saw them all the time on my walks. We both were used to seeing each other.

I was coming upon a hotdog vendor now, Pedro, is his name.

"Well hello there Teleya!" he said, and I smiled and stopped looking his cart over.

"Evening, Pedro. How are you?" I asked. Pedro was from Mexico. He would tell me tons of story when I was younger. He's been around forever. Everyone liked his food, even the people who wondered if he was legal which he was. He gave an old smile, his grey mustache curling with his lips. I remember how dark his hair was beneath the sun on dry days.

"Oh doing well, doing well. Hey what you doing out here all by yourself?" he asked worried as usual. I smiled.

"I am just on my way home right now." I replied. He shook his head as he wiped his hands with a cloth he had hanging over his shoulder.

"When you gonna get married, have a family, let your husband take care of you?" he asked. Pedro had a wife, her name was Blanca. She was very sweet and kind and beautiful even from youth to old age. She died of pancreatic cancer last year. She was someone I aspired to be. Head strong and focused.

"Oh Pedro, I'm only 23. I have my entire life ahead of me. A family and a husband can wait. I want to enjoy these beautiful walks, talking to you and others without having to go home to crying children." I said, and he gave a horsed laugh.

"Ay crying children give you something to look forward to!" he said happily and I chuckled and nodded some.

"Yes. Maybe." I replied and looked up at the sky. It was getting darker now and I smiled and began to walk pass Pedro.

"Good night." I replied.

"Buenas Noches!" he called out. Once I was in front of my apartment steps, I moved inside and walked up the stairs to the second floor. I unlocked my door and went inside. Two lights were on which I had cut on before I left. I cut off the lamp on the end table next to the door and then the one in the kitchen and substituted my room's lamp. I noticed the mucky smell in my room and looked around. It smelled like mild body odor from being outside. I didn't realize I had picked up that much sweat. I noticed my window was cracked a bit. I had been busy all day, I must have forgotten to close it before I left for work.

Damn it's gonna take a lot of Febreze to get that smell out. I locked the window and moved over to my bathroom and stripped out of my clothes. The water was warm on my skin. I rotated lightly around feeling a shiver shoot up into my body from the perfect temperature. My hair was in a loose bun but tight enough to stay off my neck. I was used to short hair, so I never had to worry about keeping it dry in the shower.

My mom preferred short hair. I ran my hands over my chest, feeling the welts on my chest that painted down my chest and stomach. They painted my back and reminded me how a slave is treated by its master when it does something wrong. That's how I felt. I closed my eyes thinking of those days of captivity. That's how I felt. A small creaking of my door immediately caught my attention. My eyes snapped open and my curtains flew back. I screamed as I feel hard hands grabbing at me. My feet are slipping on the tub as I fight back from being pulled from it. It's a man, shaven head, something hidden over his face, all black. I hit against his face, but he gets his hand over my mouth with a white cloth. The smell is off and I don't know what it is. I want to panic some more, but my body doesn't do what I ask. My hands weaken and so does my body. My hands arms stop struggling and I am going to sleep.

 _"She needs to keep her hair, short Arnold! Long hair leads to temptation and soon boys will be swarming her!"_

 _"What are you talking about! She's a teenager, she needs to learn her identity and what she likes!"_

 _"She is our child, we give her her identity! Long hair is easier for men to grab and pull. She could get taken so easily!"_

 _"You're overreacting!"_

 _"I'm her mother I am allowed to overreact!"_

 _"Have you taken your pills!"_

 _"I don't need those pills! I am just fine!"_

 _"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY BABY!"_

 _"She doesn't get to talk back to me in my house… WHAT ARE YOU DOING! YOU CAN'T ARREST ME I GAVE HER THE BEATING A CHILD NEEDS TO RESPECT HER PARENTS!"_

 _"My name's Dennis. If you're going to hang out with Kevin, you need to be clean. Always clean."_

I gasped now and my eyes snapped open. My body was sore and I was cold. I blinked and slowly sat up? I looked down to see I was in a bed, but not my bed. I was looking around now at the beige walls that surrounded me. Where the hell was I? The bed I was in was checkered red and white. There was a small desk, way too small for an adult. There was a door and another room with tiled floor which I assumed was the bathroom. I looked down at myself to see I was dry, hair matted around my shoulders, and I was in one of my nightgowns. Silk, purple. One of the only things that I felt beautiful in. It took a long time to feel beautiful in my skin again. Who put me in this? What the hell is going on!

"H-hey… hey where am I? Is anyone there!" I cried out. I was answered with yelling. High pitched tones filled with fear. Girls? Others were here. I moved to get off the bed, but a rattling made me stop. Finally I realized my wrist was cuffed by a long chain and connected to the metal headboard of the bed. My eyes widened as I pulled at the chain a bit. Now I was in utter panic.

"What is this? What's going on!" I shouted in complete panic. I pulled back against the chain but got nowhere. It was only long enough that I could sit up. I couldn't even put my feet on the ground. I heard the door make a noise and I snapped my head up. The door was opening slowly and I leaned back into the bed some watching as a figure stood in the door way. It was a tall man in grey slacks and a buttoned up black shirt. He had peach skin and grey rimmed glasses his. His eyes were hard and cold, and his hands were clasped together. He looked so neat and tidy and familiar. I looked him over some more.

"Do you remember me?" he asked in a firm tone. I looked him over some more in thought. Maybe. I tried to think back. I hadn't met this man before as an adult. But his face was very familiar.

"I… I know your face." I said curling up into the wall. He stepped in closer to me closing the door and locking it. I tensed at this action and watched as he approached me. I whimpered some, my body shaking, the screams of other girls adding to the fear. I took it all back, this wasn't supposed to happen. I didn't want to die.

"Think." he commanded, and I just shook my head.

"I don't know!" I cried out. "What do you want from me?"

"I want you to remember, so you can be ready for _him_." he said. He kept his distance from the bed and my chest heaved out and in out of panic. His voice was deep, and it was bringing back jumbled memories, but I was too afraid to think.

"I don't know." I said.

"Try!" he yelled making me cry more and I turned my face away curling up more.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU WANT! PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE!" I cried out. Now there was silence and I glanced back over at the man to see him just looking down at me.

"You used to like dolls. Not barbies, but the dolls with too much make up and revealing outfits. Their feet always came off." he said. I winced at his words looking away in thought. Bratz. He knew I played with Bratz dolls. I looked back at his face some and looked him over once more. Now it was coming back to me. That boy who was good at acting. He could be any character he wanted. The man obsessed with cleaning was his favorite character. I played with him sometimes when his dad was home but not his mom. My eyes widened some in realization.

"You… you're that boy from my childhood neighborhood." I said softly looking him over more. He always called himself Dennis at the most random times when I spilled something. He lifted his head some and nodded.

"I've missed you." he said quickly looking away some before looking down. What the hell was going on? I hadn't thought about that boy for years. He moved away and I never saw him again. But what was his name. Think. Think. Think.

"Kevin." I replied. The man frowned some.

"I would like to think you have missed me too." he pressed. My body tightened at his words. It's been so long since I have seen this man. How could he possibly remember me?

"I have missed you… but how can I be sure you even know who I am." I replied.

"I'll never forget you and neither has Kevin… Teleya." he said my name with such softness that I was unsure of how I felt about it. Why was he speaking like he wasn't here? Maybe something was really wrong with him now.

"C-can I speak to Kevin?" I asked.

"No. Kevin is no longer allowed to have the light. We are protecting him." he said. I winced at his words.

"We?" I asked nervously. He stared at me now for a few seconds, his head slowly looking my body over.

"Patricia will speak to you next." Was all he said before turning and moving toward the door. There was another person here?

"Wait, D-Dennis wait!" I called out. He paused in front of the door, his face slowly looking in my direction. So he was Dennis again, that character.

"Why am I here?" I asked. I could hear him inhaling some.

"We saw you at the zoo, months ago. Kevin saw you and missed you. So we took you for him. Now you must prove to us you belong before the Beast gets here. You must be purified before you can join us." he replied and hurried from the room. My eyes widened at his explanation. What the hell? The Beast? Purify me? What did that mean? Whatever was going on, I knew I had to get out of here before it's decided that I can't join them.


	2. Chapter 2

2

I just stared at my wrist for a second trying to figure out how this could have happened. Why did this have to happen to me. I had pulled the blanket over my body and remained curled up in the corner of the bed. The screaming of the other girls stopped. Were they dead? How many of them were here?

More importantly what's happened to Kevin? The door began to click, a sign it was unlocking. I was alert immediately and watched the door open again. I stared at the figure who was in the door way and I was disturbed at who it was. Kevin was back only this time he was in a black skirt and red turtle neck sweater. Even a gold necklace completed the outfit. He stood poised and calm almost like a woman of a noble family. He looked me over some

"Well… stand up let me get a good look at you." he said. His voice was high, calm and feminine now. Okay, I wasn't a fool. He had multiple personalities. That explained quite a lot. He then raised his hand curling his fingers. "Come come now little bird. I won't hurt you." I stared at him for a moment not believing him. I slowly moved the covers off me and scooted to the side of the bed. That's as far as I could go. My feet touched the ground and Kevin- or whoever this woman was looked me over.

"My you are so very beautiful dear." He complimented, and I felt my words were caught in my throat for a second.

"Thank you, ma'am." I said softly and now he or she gave a gentle chuckle.

"Patricia, but I applaud your manners. Tell me what is your name?" she replied. I swallowed some. Did she really not know my name? She then rolled her eyes playfully. "I just want to know how it's pronounced from your lips dear." Was that supposed to comfort me?

"Teleya." I replied. Patricia hummed gently.

"Teleya. Quite exquisite." she commented, and I gave a gentle nod.

"Thank you." I replied. She gave a hum in response.

"I hope this room is to your liking. It will be your new home for a very long time. Once you prove you can be trusted, you will be unchained and allowed to roam the room. Now of course there are rules." she explained as she began to walk back and forth in the room. My mother used to do that. She was unpredictable and vicious if not careful and I couldn't assume this situation to be different.

"What are your rules, Ms. Patricia?" I asked. She smiled at me.

"Trying to escape will keep you chained longer. You do as your told and you will be released. If I feel you have proven yourself to be completely trustworthy then you will be allowed to leave this room. I will make sure your clothed and fed. Dennis will keep you company when I am away. Do not get his hopes up however, I have told him you are not to be touched. We have much to prepare for." She explained. I blinked rapidly as I took in her words.

 _Be a good girl and you'll be rewarded, talk back to me and you will get the belt again._

Her rules were nothing new to me.

"What are preparing for?" I asked softly and she kept a calm smile on her face.

"Why preparing for you to meet him." she answered. I swallowed some.

"The Beast." I replied. He must be another personality of Kevin's. I wonder how many he has. But from the name alone, he must be a dangerous personality. I may not be an expert, but I know I had to really play it safe with all personalities.

"Yes. He protects us all and watches over us. His power is… unmatched." she said and I swallowed again in fear of what this would mean for me. I have heard cases of some people suffering from different personalities having violent and murderous personalities. But this couldn't happen out of the blue. Kevin had to have suffered some type of trauma in his life time.

"I hope he likes me." I replied. Patricia nodded.

"For your sake I hope he does too." she replied.

"How many of you are there?" I asked gently, trying to keep sounding respectful.

"Including _him_? 24." she said. My eyes widened some, but I quickly kept it together. 24. Is that even possible? I felt very panicked now. I started to pant more. Patricia looked at me with soft eyes as she came over and sat beside me.

"Shh shh. No dear it is alright. You are completely safe with us." she said gently stroking my hair and I couldn't even look at her. Her hand was so soft and smooth.

"Except the Beast." I replied.

"No one can truly know the Beast's mind. But understand, we all want what's best for Kevin and Kevin wants you." he said. "The Beast will take that into consideration when he comes." I needed to get out of here soon. I heard more screaming now coming from outside the room. I found myself sitting up now. I hadn't realized, Patricia had soothed me into her chest and I was lying on it. She smiled and stood up.

"Dennis will return soon with food and proper clothes for you. How does a peanut butter and jelly sandwich sound?" she asked. I hated peanut butter and jelly sandwiches with a passion, but I was not about to tell her that. I nodded. "Good. Now if you'll excuse me I shall go take care of our other guests." She got back up and smoothly walked over to the door.

"Other guests? Are they going to meet the Beast too?" I asked. She turned and gave me a deviant smile.

"Their purpose is far more different than yours. You should consider yourself very lucky." she said before exiting the room. I heard the familiar click of the lock. What did that mean? I sighed heavily and just curled back up and cried. I had no way of knowing what time it was or if it was even daytime. Oh God give me strength. I looked around the room some more wondering if the other girls were in a room just like mine. Were they going to be killed by this unknown personality? Was I going to be killed? I couldn't trust anything that these personalities said.

The room was small and there was carpet on the floor. Where was I? A warehouse maybe? Somewhere underground? I rested my head against the wall after I moved back against the wall. I needed to get my wrist free. Who knew how long it would take to gain the trust of all of those personalities before they released me. I needed to know who the main personality was that was in charge. It could very well be Patricia. Or maybe it was Dennis. Oh god what if his other personalities were down right crazy?

I don't know how long I sat here with major anxiety building, but the door unlocked again and in came Patricia- no Dennis. He was back in his well-dressed and cleaned clothes. In his hand was a plate with what looked like a sandwich on it. He came up to the bed and I leaned back into the wall. He just stood there looking down at me with the plate in front of his stomach. His eyes were cold and unreadable. As a child, he wasn't this hard, this dark. He held the plate out a bit from him toward me.

"Here." he replied. I looked at the plate and steadily reached for it, only for him to withdraw just a bit. I recoiled my hand back frowning at whatever mind game he was playing.

"Oh fuck you." I snapped.

"Do not tempt me." he snapped back just as quick. He leaned in on the bed, placing the plate down and putting his hands in the bed. His body dipped down toward me. I wanted to melt into the wall so badly. "You were a child then and I could not hurt you, but now you are older. You can experience pain."

"I know pain. Anything you do to me will just be added scars." I hissed lowly. We stared at each other hard and coolly. His eyes roamed my body for a split second.

"It would appear so. Who did this to you?" he asked. My frown remained.

"Mom." I stated blankly and he scoffed.

"They're the worst aren't they? Dirty, filthy creatures. They say they love you but then turn out to be cunts." he said with disdain, his face leaning in to mine. I finally looked away him.

"I have no opinion on them." I said, since they are all different obviously.

"Hmm." was his only reply before leaning back up and just inhaling calmly as if trying to calm down from jumping off the deep end. "I am to go to your home and get you something suitable to wear. What I bring back you WILL wear." I only nodded not wanting to anger him anymore than I had. I knew what clothes I had. Nothing too revealing if anything I loved my skirts and dresses that made me feel good about the weight I had dropped. I had a few rompers too, but nothing crazy.

"May I make a request?" I asked slowly reaching to pull the plate closer to me. Dennis looked me over with suspicion his eyes remaining cloudy and unreadable.

"Depends." Was his only response.

"Can you bring me the shampoo and conditioner inside my shower and the two pink and white bottles on my sink… you can't miss them." I said. He inhaled some already tensing as if I was asking for too much. "Don't want my hair to get dry, break and fall out do you?" He blinked and looked up as if thinking about my words. He then looked back at me.

"Going out of my way means I want something in return." he said. I was still now unsure of what that meant.

"What do you want?" I asked lowly. He looked me over, his head moving down and then up to take in my full form. He just stared at me intently.

"I want you to dance for me. Without clothes on. To a song of my choosing." he said quickly. His body sort of tensed of as if ready for some type of rejection or argument. I looked him over some unsure of what I should say. I could say no and just go for lord knows how long until my head mats up and eventually locks up. No. I didn't go through years of healing and happiness to suddenly give it all up. Besides once he saw my scars, he'd probably just want me to cover up again. Men didn't like scars. I nodded once.

"Okay. One dance, naked, one song." I replied. His eyes suddenly brightened as if stunned and now were filled with excitement.

"Pink bottles?" he asked. I nodded.

"On the sink, they are the only two bottles there." I replied.

"Shampoo and conditioner?" he asked, as if we were negotiating terms.

"In the shower. Deva Curl: Decadence." I added. He raised his head some, before holding out one hand.

"We seal our agreements with handshakes." he said. I looked at his hand and then up at him. "Once we shake we do not go back on our words." I was worried about what this meant in the future, but I was hoping this future wouldn't be a long stay here. I took his hand and shook it.

"Agreed."


	3. Chapter 3

3

Had Dennis left yet? I wasn't sure. God I wish I could at least get off the bed first. My bladder was starting to fill up.

"Help! Can anybody hear us!" I heard one of the girls screaming. My head snapped up.

"Yes! Yes I can hear you!" I called out to here.

"Please help us!" she begged.

"I'm trapped too! I can't get out!" I yelled to her. The door suddenly unlocked and I jumped some and leaned back against the wall. A head poked in and of course it was Dennis, but this time it wasn't him. He smiled and moved inside wearing a yellow and black track suit.

"Hello." he said in a playful tone and opened the door fully. So he didn't leave yet. I shivered nervously assuming this was one of the other personalities. Not Dennis or Patricia. "Gosh you're really pretty."

"Um… hello." I replied. He smiled bashfully and came in twirling his fingers some with excitement.

"My name's Hedwig." he introduced. I nodded slowly and calmly.

"Hedwig. Cool name." I replied and he guffawed now.

"Thanks. You're Teleya, our newest addition." he said. I wondered what that meant. He had a goofy tone to him.

"I guess. How old are you, Hedwig?" I asked. He suddenly jumped onto the bed causing me to gasp in surprise as he crossed his legs and held up his hands. Five fingers on one, four on the other. My mouth formed a perfect O as I nodded. "9. Cool age." He shrugged.

"The best age!" he said. I swallowed some and nodded.

"So what are you doing here, Hedwig?" I asked.

"Ms. Patricia said I was allowed to use to the light to come meet you before Dennis goes and gets your stuff." he said happily. I could hear the screaming from the other girls now. It was clearer since the door was open. Hedwig and I both looked toward the door. He shook his head with disappointment. "Shame they won't be here for too long." I blinked at him and felt a lump in the pit of my stomach.

"What will happen to them?" I asked. He covered his mouth with his hand before leaning in to me.

"They're going to be given to _him_. He will come and eat." he said and I tensed gently.

"Is that what will happen to me?" I asked.

"Ppfffttt no." he said after babbling his lips. "Ms. Patricia says you're here to stay with us forever. Once _he_ purifies your insides, you'll never leave." My entire body froze at his words.

"What does that mean?" I asked leaning in to him. He shrugged.

"Ionknow. Dennis says its adult stuff. I won't know that until I'm older. They don't tell me a lot." he said. I looked away for a second in thought of his words. They each had their own minds, but they all knew me? Maybe that was Kevin's thoughts seeping into each personality. "You look just like the pictures." I looked back up at him curiously.

"Pictures?" I asked. He nodded quickly.

"Kevin took pictures of you when he had time with the light and THEN Ansel, he's super good at drawing and painting stuff, painted lots of pictures of you to keep Kevin happy." he said before looking down with a pout. "But it wasn't enough. Kevin was still sad. So we all decided to bring you here to make Kevin happy forever etcetera!"

He sounded so proud of himself. But the worst part is, I haven't even gotten to talk to Kevin at all. How did I know he wasn't completely gone from his mind?

"Will I get to talk to Kevin soon?" I asked. Hedwig nodded.

"Yes. Ms. Patricia said he will get the light soon before you meet the Beast." he said. I shivered at this thought. The light? What is that? Was that another meaning for who had control over Kevin's body.

"Hedwig… Dennis will be leaving soon." I said raising my chained hand up a bit. "Is there any way you can ask Ms. Patricia or Dennis loosen this before he leaves? I don't think he'd want me to pee in this bed."

Hedwig scowled.

"Ewwww no! Dennis would flip. I'll go ask for you!" he said hopping off the bed and leaving the room closing the door behind him. I didn't hear the usual lock of the door. He must have forgotten to lock it. Like that meant anything to me. I couldn't move. I glanced over at the foot of the bed noticing my empty sandwich place. It wouldn't break these chains. I curled up into my usual corner of the bed and just closed my eyes. Not that I slept long, the door opened once more and in came Dennis. I was startled and I blinked quickly looking around wondering here I was. Oh yeah. His black shirt was perfectly tucked into his pants. His eyes were blank and dead as usual and in his hand was my blue and black gym bag.

"I brought your things." he said moving over to me quickly. I whimpered leaning back some only for him to unlock my wrist. He took my wrist and pulled me out of bed immediately moving me toward the door.

"What are you doing!" I asked quickly struggling now. He wrapped his arms around me lifting me up.

"A deal's a deal." he grunted and I grabbed both sides of the door way.

"Wait, wait! I want to see them first!" I said quickly. Dennis paused and sat me down on my feet. "I want to make sure you're not lying to me." He tensed and ran his hand over his head with irritation.

"Fine. Go look." he said crossing his arms. Like he has a reason to be offended that I didn't believe him. I moved over to my bag and unzipped it. In it were some sweats and shorts and a few dresses and t-shirts. No bras or panties, but there were the hair products I asked for. I stared at the bag for a moment before glancing up at Dennis who just stared at me blankly. I sighed.

"It's here. A deal's a deal." I said lowly and he nodded.

"Deal's a deal. Come." he commanded and stepped back out of the doorway. My heart was hurting in my chest, it was beating so much. I got up and slowly walked out of the room. My eyes glanced all around at the grey walls and lockers across from us. We were in some kind of underground place but I couldn't for sure say. Dennis opened a chair and wiped it down for a few seconds before sitting down in it. Next to him was a small radio, an old black one with a long metal antenna. His eyes never left mine as he began to cut on the radio and tune it to a station he liked.

"Take off your gown." he said and I stiffened some. I couldn't get out of this one and I slowly took hold of my straps and slid them off my shoulder. I just yanked it down and gravity did the rest. The fabric pooled down to the floor and I moved to pick it up. Dennis just stared at me, his body stiff and still. He raised his hand out, for my gown, I was guessing and I handed it to him.

"Don't need that getting dirty." he said and continued to toon his radio. His eyes just stared at my bare form. He tilted his head to the left and then right as he looked all the way down to my toes. "Still very clean. Good."

There was some old music playing. I could tell it was from a generation I was not a part of. But it was Jazz and had a nice rhythm to it. Didn't mean I wanted to dance to it. Dennis didn't seem repulsed by the scars that painted my chest, stomach and shoulders. He slowly put the radio down, the music playing all around. He then raised up and just held my gown tight in his hands rubbing it slowly.

"Begin." he said. I gave a gentle gasp before slowly and carefully moving my hips. The music wasn't too fast or too slow. I could see myself dancing in a nice little bar to this. I closed my eyes and tried to see myself there, in a happier setting. My hips moved with the music and I gently raised my arms in the air running my left hand over my right. I swayed and moved and hoped I looked stupid to Dennis enough to want him to tell me to stop. The floor is cold on my bare feet and so I slide back and forth on the ground to have to type of friction on my soles to provide warmth.

I dip my hips to the left and to the right before gently twirling around so that he had a full image of my back. I glanced over my shoulder to see him just staring at me as if bewildered and in a trance. His knuckles were turning white from clenching my gown to tight. He crossed his legs now and I just turned back around looking at the grey wall in front of me. This music was outdated to me, but it wasn't horrible. I feel a warm, hard body against me and I gasped some stopping. But his hands slid from the top of my back down to my hips.

"Just move with me." he says in my ear and I just close my eyes feeling his hips rocking to the left and then to the right. My back connected to his chest and my bottom connected to his crotch. I shut my eyes tight feeling them water as we just sway together for the duration of the song.

"T-Teleya?" he asks, but his voice is sweeter and confused. I opened my eyes wanting to turn out quickly, but I didn't know if that would trigger another personality.

"Kevin?" I whispered.

"Yes. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I just saw you long ago and I was reminded of a time when I felt safe and happy with you. I didn't think this would happen." he said sadly. I just kept moving with his body not knowing what to say.

"They've taken other girls. I don't know who they are." I said.

"I'm not strong enough to stop them. I- I. Mm." I can almost sense his head moving behind me and suddenly he grips my wrist hard and walks me up into the closest wall. I yelp as my breasts push into the cement. I pant hard.

"So soft. So smooth." I hear Dennis' deep voice. I feel his face buried into the side of my neck.

"Stop." I groan out. My body tells me it's trying to push back and fight, but he's so heavy and strong, it does not move. His hands move up and down my back before I feel one hand cupping my right ass cheek.

"So clean. It's always been just the three of us when we were younger." he says in a ragged tone. I feel his crotch pushing into me now moving up and down the crack of my ass. I cry out. "Maybe being dirty isn't such a bad thing." I feel one hand snaking around my hips towards the center of my pubic bone.

"No!" I cry out feeling his hands start to rub over my patch of black curls. I feel his other hand begin to grip the top of my hair as his hand leaves my curls and fumbles with his pants.

"The Beast shouldn't get to purify you first. You were mine first." he growled. Do it. Do it. Do it! I feel my bladder release itself and I groan gently as hot urine slides down my legs. Dennis couldn't leave me fast enough before he's shouting in disgust flipping his hands all over. I'm grabbed immediately and just tossed back in my room. The door shuts and locks and I'm left standing in the middle of the room. My legs buckle and I slump to the ground as I just stare out into space at what I had just done. My thighs are warm and my bladder is empty.

Author's Notes

So I always had a what if scenario in my mind for split if Dennis ever did get a girl to dance for him naked. I always thought he wouldn't be able to control his urges and eventually want to go further with a girl. But of course, he's still OCD so it would fail. Also seeing as he is one of the first personalities to accept Teleya as a trustworthy person for Kevin as kids, we will soon see that he feels he should have more access to her since they were always together as kids.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes

Hey all heads up, the girls that are captive now are not Casey and her two friends. This will be before they are captured.

4

After I came back to reality, I realized Dennis had not chained me back up. I moved over to the bathroom and cut on the light. I was stunned to see how clean it was in here. The tiles on the floor, the sink, the mirror, the tub. On the side of the sink was a small glass vase with a pink flower in it. There was one towel and a wash cloth sitting evenly atop of each other on the clean toilet.

I looked up at the shower curtain to see it was just a white curtain. I slowly pulled it open to see the clean tub inside and a bar of soap on the small soap holder. I sighed with relief and decided to use this free time to wash up. I cleaned up and dried off quickly. I didn't know when… or who would be coming back. I rummaged through my bag and slid on one of my blue soft t-shirts and shorts. After I pulled my shorts on, I ran my fingers gently over my crotch. What if Dennis came back and decided to try again. I needed a weapon or something. I needed to find a phone. I was sure Dennis had one. Or maybe his other personalities knew.

I didn't want took like I was planning something, so I quickly searched the room for any type of weapon. There wasn't much in here to begin with. Just walls, my bed and the bathroom. There is no window for me to see out of. I got back in the bed, pulled the blankets over me and just rested my head on the cotton pillow case.

"Hey! Hey are you out there!" I heard one of the girl's yell. I didn't want to reply. I didn't want one of them to come back.

"Please! Please tell us you're there!" another girl called out. I shut my eyes feeling my body reacting. Do something, try and get out of here. I sat up only to hear heals on the floor coming toward the door. I quickly lied back on the pillow, my back to the door. It slowly opened and I didn't look to see who it was. I didn't want to know which one was here.

"Oh my poor poor child. I am so so sorry for Dennis and his repulsive urges." Patricia. I didn't reply. I heard the heels coming closer to the bed. "He didn't fully hurt you, did he?" I felt the bed dip behind me as I felt she was sitting down. I could smell her perfume on. Something expensive and unique like sunflowers beneath the sun. I felt her hand stroking my head and I could hear her body leaning over as I felt her cheek on my head.

"Darling, please do not block me out. Dennis is just… upset. He is the first personality to meet you and he feels connected to you. Aside from Kevin you were his first child. But that in no way excuses his actions." she said firmly, rubbing my shoulders. What did she want me to say to that? It's okay? I curled up a bit more at her touch.

"Can you make sure he never does it again?" I asked lowly.

"Of course. He will NOT put his hands on you in such a manner ever again." she said. Her tone was protective. Like when my father assured me my mother could never hurt me again. I slowly turned to face her. She was in a black turtle neck with a brown sash over her body. I slowly sat up and faced her.

"How many other girls are here?" I asked. She gave a gentle smile.

"You need not worry for them. They won't be here much longer. The Beast will be here soon and he will want to meet you soon, so we must get you ready for him. Barry has had a dress made for you to wear for him. He got the idea from one of Ansel's paintings." she explained. There was so much information in her words and I was trying to decipher all of them. This Beast was going to kill these girls, whoever they were and obviously he was going to do something to my insides.

"Have you ever met this… Beast?" I asked and she curled her fingers together.

"No. Some of the others think he is not there, but I know he is. He is here to protect us all." she explained. I nodded slowly, not really feeling better from this conversation. Patricia saw this and looked me over before giving a mischievous smile.

"I know what will cheer you up." she said before tapping my nose and getting up. She moved across the room and left out the door, but she didn't close it all the way. I winced at this feeling as if she were testing me. Maybe she wanted to see if I would escape. I remained in bed. She wasn't going to get me. That much I knew. The door reopened after a couple of minutes. Once she returned, she hummed softly with pride. She had some black book in her hand.

"Good girl. Not leaving gets you closer to being trustworthy." she said before moving over to me. I leaned back some as she remained at the edge of the bed. She stuck the book in my direction.

"Ansel would like to know what you think of his drawings. I think you'll find them to be quite delightful." she replied. Ansel. The painter. I looked at the book and then up at her.

"Will I get to meet the others? I mean if I am not going anywhere for a long time." I explained and she nodded.

"In time you will." she said wiggling the book in front of me. "Take it. I think you will find them delightful. Kevin likes them… when he has the light." I looked up at her worried at her words. Did Kevin ever get to be himself? I slowly took the book and she smiled more as I looked over the book with vintage like swirls all around it. In the middle on a white label was Lucinda letters: Teleya.

"He is very proud of this. I will bring you some lunch." Was all she replied before turning to leave the room. "Maybe you can join us for dinner later. If you're good."

I looked from the book and up to her not sure if that was a good thing. She just left out the room locking the door this time and I just closed my eyes and sighed some. I looked back at the book and slowly opened it. The first page told me it was a sketchbook with some writing on it.

 _Dear Ms. Teleya,_

 _I knew you would be here against your will, and for that I am truly sorry. I hope my work can give you some mild peace in_ _captivity_ _. I hope to meet you one day and we can talk about art if you like that kind of subject._

 _Ansel_

I felt I would cry. It seemed one of his personalities cared for me, but not enough to help me escape. Why did he underline captivity? Maybe he was trying to tell me something. I just wasn't seeing it. Slowly, I turned the page and inhaled softly. It was a beautiful colored drawing of me. I was in a red flowing dress with a gold bracelet around my forearm. It looked like a dress warn in by noble roman women. My hair was pinned up with a gold spiraling ring and the top of the page showed the night sky. I was on a balcony. The colors ran together so beautiful. My face looked so smooth and flawless. I ran my finger over the drawing carefully. I turned the page once more and now I was on the balcony of what looked like an apartment.

It wasn't mine, but just a random room with makeup and a bed with a closet and bathroom. I was a in a leopard printed robe, hair flowing and eyes connecting to the moon. My arms were crossed as if I was holding myself and I just covered my mouth in awe. My eyes were soft yet deep and focused. There was almost a deity like feel to how I was drawn. The city was beneath me and there were even cars drawn on the streets. I turned the page and saw I was in a white dress with a golden belt around it. My hair was down and my curls more defined. I leaned over to look more at the picture. Scars lightly painted my shoulders and I noticed some black forms painted all around me, hands reaching out to touch me but could not fully do so. I counted the figures. 24. I gasped gently and turned the page one more time only to see this time, it was me staring up at a light above me with some creature holding on to me. One arm is around my stomach and the other is gripping my neck below my chin. It was a man, but at the same time it wasn't. Blue veins crawled on the man's skin and his eyes were black as night. Below the page there was a title. The Beast and his Goddess.

Immediately, I closed the book and tossed it to the end of the bed. Not the idea of beautiful, but they were all detailed and worked on. I wouldn't lie and say I wouldn't look through the rest of the pages. But I was even more fearful of meeting this Beast and it seemed he would be coming soon. Since I had nothing else to do, I grabbed the book and continued to look through it. The pictures were all of me in either a forest or balcony setting. I was always in a dress from different eras of time. The door opened again and I looked up to see Dennis standing there in the door way. In his hands was my folded gown.

I tensed immediately and crawled back into the wall. He looked away and spoke.

"Patricia wants me to apologize for my actions earlier. Although I am not really sorry, I am for touching you I am sorry for scaring you and putting you in a position of fear. I have washed your gown and so it is clean and nice again." he explained. I didn't say anything except watch as he came inside and sat the gown down on top of my bag. "Do you accept my apology?" His arms were crossed as he waited by my bag.

"Do I have a choice in saying no?" I asked.

"No." he said and I just looked around the room for a second.

"Fine. Whatever." I muttered. He exhaled through his nose and looked away.

"I will not touch you again unless you ask. Now come, it's time for dinner. The Beast will be here soon and you will need to be fitted in your dress." he said. I shook my head now.

"Wait you're serious? I have to wear a dress?" I asked. He sighed as if annoyed and turned back to me.

"When the Beast no one will be here to protect you," he said. No one is here to protect me now. "You will stand before him and be judged. If he accepts you then then all will be well. But if he doesn't…" His worlds trailed off as he looked away. I knew what he meant. How much time did I really have here?

I slowly stood up from the bed and just looked at him and he looked back at me. There was nothing else to really say and he began to move from the room and I followed. He walked to his right and I followed. We passed a door a few feet down where there was banging coming from the other side. I looked at the door thinking the girls were there, but Dennis urged me to keep moving. We moved down the hall and I noticed the lights were in a perfect vertical line down the entire hall.

As I walked, I passed a white sign on the wall that was partly ripped and I looked back at it to see some of it said "Do not feed…"

I thought of the sign and even back to the sketch book with the underlined word captivity. Was I in the zoo? Dennis stopped at a door and opened it for me. I slowly stepped in and saw a small office space. On the right was a desk with a computer and files. On the left was a long dress pole with multiple clothes hanging on them. In front of us was another door of which Dennis led me through.

"I know this isn't like your luxury apartment, but you'll learn to like it." he said lowly. I didn't reply, only nodded. We exited to another hall way with doors a few feet apart. Dennis stopped at another door and opened it for me. He raised his hand for me to enter and so I did, slowly though. He cut on a light and I noticed we were in a break room. The white fridge, the microwave and coffee pot along with the side room with a tv and sofa screamed it. There were other things as well here like an oven. Maybe Kevin worked here, if he saw me here months ago.

I remember being here. Some tiger cubs were just born and the zoo was showing them off. I was learning to do things on my own without feeling like I was being watched by _her_. I was learning to be more and more independent. Free. Did I trigger something inside Kevin to make all of this happen?

Dennis was beside me now and I almost jumped as he motioned to the small round table.

"Sit. I will make you something." he replied. What another sandwich? "And no it's not another sandwich. Patricia isn't the only one who can make food." I sat down at the table and just watched as he looked through the fridge and cabinets, cleaning things off as he looked. I could hear him muttering to himself options of what I may like to eat.

"How about," I started and he paused in his movements and glanced at me. "You make me something that you like to eat." His eyes focused on me a bit before he slowly looked toward the fridge.

"Even though it is messy… I like a fried egg and bacon sandwich." he said. Not too bad. "We got apple juice in the fridge. You still like that don't you?" I managed to let a small smile creep onto my face.

"I do." I replied. For a second I saw his eyes soften a bit and he just nodded at me.


	5. Chapter 5

5

After wiping off the table, Dennis put two plates down on the table. One in front of me and another across from me where he sat. He poured us apple juice after. He wiped the chair before sitting in it. Silently we ate. His eyes stared at me mostly before going to his sandwich. If any oil dripped off his eggs or bacon onto the table he immediately wiped it off. I just sat quietly observing him.

"So what happened after Kevin moved away?" he asked. So he knew about that? I shrugged feeling a piece of bacon crunch in my mouth.

"Nothing happened. He didn't even tell me his family planned to move. I never heard from him again." I replied and he didn't respond. He just kept eating, keeping eye contact with me, I guess to show he was listening. He didn't say much, and frankly neither did I. In my mind, I was freaking out about the Beast coming. I thought about running now, but Dennis could catch me, he was not the personality to test.

Once we were finished eating, Dennis stood up from the table and took our dishes.

"Come. It's time." he said coolly and I winced as he just came over to me and took my hand. My first reaction was to struggle, but I did my best to remain clam. I ignored the anxiety attack coming and just watched him move with great purpose down the hall.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Back to your room. Patricia will get your dress. Then all the doors will be left over. The Beast will come and judge you." he explained as we went back through familiar doors and hallways. Once we were back in my room, Dennis released me and just stood in front of me for a second before turning from me.

"Wait don't leave me." I begged as he stood in the door way of the room. He paused in the door way of the room and turned to me slowly with a light wince.

"I hope to see you again. Good bye." he said and closed the door, locking it quickly. I moved up to the door and placed my fists on it banging lightly.

"Dennis! Dennis please come back!" I yelled to him. Tears fell down my eyes as I backed away slowly looking around again at this place. What was going to happen now? How could I stop this? How could I stay alive? After what I could only imagine was a few minutes, the door unlocked. I was sitting on the bed staring at the door when Patricia came back in her red turtle neck and black skirt. Her heals made her stand taller than before. In her hands was some white dress.

She carried it in bridal style, smiling with soft excitement.

"Here it is, darling. Ansel worked on it for a long time. And now here it is." she said softly. It was like she was carrying a new born baby in her arms. She held it so carefully. Slowly I got off the bed and slowly moved to stand in front of her. I was engulfed in fear, my body shaking nervously. She held the dress out to me, and I slowly raised my hands to take it. I held it up in front of me. It flowed down to the ground and was similar to one of the dresses in Ansel's sketch book. There was not golden belt, but I knew it was from the picture titled The Beast and his Goddess.

"Try it on dear, I shall wait outside." Patricia said happily. "You are going to look so beautiful." She turned and left out the room closing the door behind herself. I looked at the door for a moment before finally looking at the dress. I let out an unsteady breath before finally sitting on the bed so I could remove my clothes. I had no bra or panties so all I could do was hope nothing was see through. It was another Roman dress. I was surprised it fit so well. It was sleeveless with a veil connected to the back of it. I had seen TV shows and documentaries of Roman culture and this was a dress fit for a Roman woman of high class. There was a pin over my stomach that made the dress rise a bit to connect upward. There were bits of gold trim around the chest area. But it was too long and covered my feet.

I would have to pick them up to run. There was a soft knock on the door and I finally turned back to meet Patricia as she stepped in. She gasped, placing her hand over her chest.

"My dear girl, you look magnificent." she said in awe approaching me slowly. I did not feel magnificent. I felt like I was being dressed to be slaughtered. This white dress will be painted with my blood. Her hand gently caressed the veil.

"I am frightened, Patricia." I replied softly, my voice cracking from the fear. She shook her head, her eyes caring and gentle.

"You have nothing to worry dear child. You are going to be magnificent." she said and I swallowed hard. How was I supposed to be anything? Slowly she began to step back, her fingers gently covering her lips as she observed me. "A true goddess. I have no doubt, he will love you." My bottom lip quivered as she began to step further back. Slowly, she turned from me.

"Dennis will have the light soon. He must go and meet the Beast. Feel free to meet the other girls… the Beast may like a chase." she said and I watched as she just walked away. Her heels clanged on the ground leisurely. I slowly stopped in the door way watching as she just kept walking knowing I was unattended. She stopped in front of a door and turned to me as she placed her hand on it. She gave a gentle smile, as if she were my mother giving me encouragement.

"I will see you again." she said before leaving through the door. I blinked a few seconds wondering what all this meant. No I knew what it meant, it meant Kevin was going somewhere to prepare to become a killer. He was going to come back and there would be nothing I could do to get through to him. my chest heaved heavily as I knew I only had god knows how long to get out of here. I lifted my dress and hurried down the hall. I came upon the door where I remember the screams came over. I quickly banged on it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Yes! We're here!" a girl called out in panic. I started to jiggle the door, but it was locked. "Please help us!"

"It's locked!" I shouted and began to look around.

"Please get us out!" another girl shouted and I looked around in absolute panic. I looked all around before noticing something on the top of the door seal. I quickly reached to grab it to see it was a key with a small white piece of paper attached to it.

"Ms. Patricia, said I could help out by leaving this key. This is Hedwig by the way in case you didn't know." I read before throwing it to the ground and moving to use the key. It slid in easily and I turned it both ways. It unlocked and I opened the door. Four girls were standing there. They couldn't be any older than sixteen. They looked at me, stunned by my dress and I just backed up so they could get out.

"We're in a zoo. Go find a stairway, it should lead you up." I said. A brunette girl took my hand with both her hands.

"No, please don't leave us!" she cried. I was just as afraid as you are, but then again, I'm the oldest. I looked at all the girls to see they were afraid, young and eyes full of fear. I couldn't abandon them now. I nodded and took her hand, and they all began to link hands and I held up my dress with my free hand before moving down the hall.

Wherever Kevin had gone, it wouldn't be too far from the zoo. He wouldn't risk us successfully escaping. It was only a matter of time before he came back and with his knowledge of the zoo, there wouldn't be a place we could hide.


	6. Chapter 6

6

My eyes moved all around, as I guided the girls through the hall. Where was I even going? I jiggled locked door knobs and opened doors that led to supply closets and another break room. I opened one door and found another closet.

"No." I said with a pained look as I turned and continued to lead the girls down the hall. The lights above us suddenly went out and we all whimpered as I could not see them. The girl who held my hand, Anna, I think she told me her name was, squeezed my hand hard. I could feel her fear radiating through me. There was a quick yelp before the other girls started to panic as well. Anna's hand is suddenly torn away from me and I hear screams of pain. Something kicks me right in the chest and I fall to the ground panting heavily to regain breath.

The screaming continued, horrible, painful screams. I hear a low grunt and growl of someone. I see nothing, but darkness and my fear intensifies at this. I make my way to my feet and raise my hands to nothing in front of me. Now there is silence. My body shakes heavily, and my eyes water. I whimper and continue to feel around for the wall. Maybe I could follow it to a light source. My panting could be heard now in the darkness and I tried to slow it down, but I was too afraid.

"Anna?" I whimper out. There is no response. There is nothing. I move my arms right out in front of me and do a quick to turn to try and get to the wall, but something is in my way. Flesh, that much for sure and now the darkness is ripped open by the sound of a low animalistic growl. It's right in front of me. I'm touching it.

"Kevin?" I asked, my voice trembling. Suddenly, hardened hands gripped my wrist and I yelped out in panic and shock. The lights shimmer back on, as if on a timer, and now I see him. My eyes widened as I take in Kevin's rippling- almost monstrous form. Pale blue veins flowed vividly all over his body like roots on a tree. I could see the veins pulsing on his arms and moving over his shoulders, even down to his feet. That's when I noticed, the girls lying in the distance behind him, on the ground. Were they alive?

"You are her." he finally speaks, lowly and calmly. He sounded nothing like his other personalities. I finally looked at his eyes, dilated and wild. I swallowed hard. His eyes looked me over slowly. I wouldn't dare try to pull from his hold. He inhaled and his body stretched lightly as if his skin were tight. "You are different from the others, the purest of them all."

I just stared at him not knowing what he wants me to do or say. He suddenly pulls my hands so that they touch his bare chest. He was like a wall. He could not be pierced. His head tilted back and he closed his eyes as if he just received something so pleasurable that he was basking in it.

"You have felt the pain, Kevin has felt. You KNOW pain." his tone was so dark and treacherous. Tears streamed down my cheeks as he finally opened his eyes and looked at me slowly. "Now it is time to cleanse you of the world above." My lips quivered at his words.

"I-If you are going to kill me just be quick." I said and he let out a loud, dramatic laugh before suddenly his hands just pushed on my shoulders. The force was enough to send me to the ground. I cried out as my butt hit the ground hard. He started to walk over me, his feet slowly parting my legs. I rubbed the top of my head not even realizing what he was doing. My legs spread more, and I looked up to see him staring down at me. His eyes were dark, and aggressive.

"I will not kill you, but I must cleanse you, purify you so that everyone knows you belong here." he said. I blinked rapidly not understanding. It wasn't until he took hold of his sweat pants that I started to realize what he meant. He yanked them down and my eyes widened as I saw what was before me. His cock stood at attention, throbbing some. My eyes widened, and I looked at Kevin to see him looking down at me with a prideful look. My fear completely took over, I could no longer think of words or even comprehend that he had crouched before me.

This was him. The Beast. He grabbed the hem of my dress and ripped it right up the middle. The tear rode right into the middle of the dress exposing my legs and everything else.

"No!" I cried out trying to pull back from him, but he gripped my ankles and pulled me back and twisted them immediately causing my body to follow as to not have them broken. I found myself on my stomach now. He grabbed my hips and yanked me up on my knees. I placed my palms on the ground to hold me up as I heard another tear coming from above me. The dress now slid down my body before me. Ansel's dress. Destroyed like my hope of escaping. I feel his hand on my right shoulder. His hand itself was hard and controlling as it gave my flesh a mild squeeze. But it was like a vice grip to my body and I couldn't move from it.

"You will take all of me and be purified!" he growled out, and I feel his other hand grip my hip and pull me back. I feel the head of his cock start to stretch me open. It was thick and big that much knew and I gasped some as I felt it spreading through my tight walls. It's been a few months since I had sex with anyone, and I wasn't a woman who was out trying to feed my urges or cravings. My stomach feels tight just like my walls as he just pushes right through after a few seconds. I gasp hard as he releases a hardened grunt. His hips start to move back and forth, back and forth like a machine almost. I was so tight each movement caused a tight pain to form in my stomach with each thrust.

The hand on my shoulder moves to my hip. He releases a low growl and grunt. I shut my eyes feeling hips thrusting speed up. I groan feeling my fingers curl into fists as he starts to push up into me harder. I whimper feeling each thrust hit my very core. I start to pant gently trying to keep my self sane through this. My body just kept tightening at the intruding feeling and this only made Kevin pick up speed. The halls were filled with grunts and whimpers and light moans. Slowly, heat rose in my chest and moved about my body. I feel Kevin suddenly leaning over me, resting his hands on my shoulders against thrusting even harder now. I cried out at the speed, feeling my walls expanding to fit the size of him.

I feel his teeth bite down on my ear and he growls into the side of my head. I've seen lion male do this with their females on rare occasions when they mate. Some type of comfort. Is that what he was trying to do? Comfort me in some way to show he is accepting me into his personalities. I knew I would be sore after this, he wasn't lightening up or giving me time to adjust.

"Yes." he said breathlessly. "You are the one meant to quell us." I didn't know what he meant. But my body was weakening, tired from fear and panic over taking me. It was also betraying me. My walls were vibrating and throbbing from everything I was feeling. I didn't want this feeling of euphoria to take me. I tried to use my hands to crawl forward, but Kevin gripped my hips and pulled me right back, his hips just pushing right into mine. It was like he just roughly pushed the button inside me that had my walls ringing with utter bliss. I cry out as I feel my entire body come to life, my thighs shaking and my body quivering.

I felt tears sliding down my face as I felt him thrusting even faster and harder, his grunts and growls quickening. He holds me to him as I feel him release everything inside me and my mouth drops as I release a soft moan at what he has done. What if he has diseases, what if I get pregnant, what if he tries to do it again and again? My body is completely limp as I fall to the ground. I don't even feel him slide out of me. Panting heavily over me.

"You are finally pure... you can never leave us... and you. Are. Mine."

My mind is a complete blur as I feel my body leave the ground and I am being carried somewhere. I don't even know where at this point. I just wanted to sleep and never wake up. Please let me sleep forever. Darkness. I hear nothing, I see nothing.

 _"Is Teleya going to be okay?"_

 _"She will be just fine, darling. She just needs to rest."_

 _"She's dirty now. Someone should run her a bath."_

 _"She is not to be touched! Now, I am sure she is going to want something to eat when she wakes up. A delicious turkey sandwich should lighten her day… Dennis, clean up the bodies. The Beast is full now."_

 _"Wow! The Beast is so strong! No one will ever mess with us again!"_


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Notes

Hey all, sorry for a long delay. All types of sicknesses are going around and working in a doctor's office, I finally caught something and it slowed my butt down. I am getting over it, just my energy is low so that's why my updates have been slow the past few days.

7

My pillow was incredibly soft, so much that I curled up and held it closer to me. I inhaled deeply feeling my eyes slowly open. I blinked gently and looked around sluggishly to see I was back in the room, I had been held in before. I slowly sat up noticing the differences in the room. On the wall the bed was up against, were numerous pages of drawings and sketches. They of different things this time. Ansel's paintings. Some were of beautiful oceans and its ocean life. Others were of gardens and nature. At the end of the bed was a long oak desk with pencils and papers on it. A small cup with no pens or pencils in it, smart. I slowly moved from the bed noticing an insulin pen was neatly placed in the middle of the desk. I tilted my head in confusion before looking at the wall where the door was.

More drawings were taped to the wall, but they weren't as sophisticated as Ansel's. It was almost like a child drew them. Did all of the personalities do this. There a metal bar with my clothes hung up on them in the space above the head board. On the floor beside the railing, was a thick looking book. I leaned over it and noticed it was a history book on Roman culture. On top of is was a small card that said Orwell on it. I slowly opened the book to see a DVD case of the exorcist inside. What is all this?

"Gifts."

I jumped and turned so fast, I fell right on my bottom. Dennis. He was standing over me, his hands clasped together and his eyes as calm, and dark as usual. I slowly began to get to my feet. I felt an cramp in my groin and immediately hissed some.

"Gifts?" I asked gently rubbing my stomach and he nodded.

"From the others. They are… very excited to meet you. They trust you now that the Beast trusts you." he said with mild hesitance. I swallowed some looking around at the new stuff in my room.

"And what about you, Patricia and Hedwig?" I asked lightly. He stared at me intently before taking a few steps toward me. I leaned back some and turned my body to the side a bit.

"They are their own mind. Now that you have met the Beast, you know that you can never leave and if you somehow manage to then he will find you," he said now standing even closer to me causing me to look down some at the ground as his face neared me. "He knows your scent. Both here… and here."

He placed his hand over my chest and then slid it down between my legs and I whimpered some. The memories came back entirely and I shut my eyes tight as he removed his hand from me. Each thrust, each growl, I felt and heard it all again.

"He will kill many to find you. You cannot run and you cannot hide." he said and stepped away from me moving over to the desk. He sat his palm on the desk, his back to me, but his head turned to me some.

"Barry thought you may like a desk to sit at. He thought you'd like to sit and listen to a nice lecture from Mr. Prichard or even Orwell." he said before looking down at the history book. "If you like movies, then maybe Luke will appeal to you more." Why does it sound like trying to make the other personalities sound favorable?

"And what about you? Am I not going to see you again?" I asked. Dennis turned to me now, eyes mildly soft.

"We are not the same anymore. You and I… have changed. You grew up in a sense. I didn't." he said. What did that mean? Was I no longer going to see this personality again?

"And what of Kevin?" I asked. He shook his head approaching me again.

"Kevin is sleeping. I cannot say if he will ever be back." he merely replied. My mouth dropped some in shock.

"And the Beast?" I asked.

"Will come more and more when he wants you. It seems you've made an impression on all of us." he said. His words frightened me and I wasn't sure how to handle it. He was going to come back? What did that mean?

"How?" I asked. He looked down at my chest raising his hand some toward it. I mildly tensed as his hand neared my left breast, but it never connected.

"You're his Eve." he said. "And with his protection of everyone, they will all like you. Patricia and I have seen to it." He began to walk over to the door and I grabbed his hand finally, and my body acted before my brain because I didn't know why I did it.

"What happened to those girls?" I asked, my voice shaking some. Dennis looked at our hands and looked at me.

"They are gone. But there will be more. The Beast will need more, but you have nothing to worry about. None of us would ever hurt you." he said. I squeezed his hand a bit more.

"Dennis. I'm scared." I replied moving closer to him, but his back never turned to me. "This is all too much. I don't know if I can do this- if I can trust everyone." There was a long silence between us now and I didn't know what to make of it.

"You can trust me." he said firmly.

"Does that mean you're sticking around?" I asked. He nodded slowly.

"I can tell you more about the others so if they visit you'll know how to talk to them. You're going to be here for a while so you might as well make some friends while you're here." he said. A chill moved up my spine at his words. My grip on his hand loosened and he slid easily from my hold. "I'll be back with food."

And like that he's gone. I'm left standing there in place as I feel hot tears slide down my face. He's just one man, yet has some type of power I couldn't even comprehend. He's not a normal man with DID, no he is something entirely different and I needed to find out what he was if I was going to escape. But if I try, then the Beast could find me. Where could I go?

I sank to my knees and covered my face with my hands. I was seriously freaking out. I wasn't dealing with just one man I was dealing with 24 personalities, the 24th being the most dangerous one. Maybe he is the way out, one of his other personalities can help me. They can't all want this could they? Only one way to find out. Dennis said they had minds of their own. Which could only make me wonder what he thinks of all of this.

I checked the door to see if it was locked, and of course it was. I turned and placed my back to the door trying to even out my breathing. It seemed I would be locked in again and so I decided to look through the history book that was left by Orwell. The font was small and in brown lettering. It was very old, the tips of the book were faded and I could see the cardboard beneath it. This was very strange. I hardly got anything from it. I looked at the DVD that was left for me. Maybe it was Luke who left this for me. I wondered what the other personalities were like. Were they good? Or were they like the Beast?

All I knew was that Dennis would take more girls to satisfy this Beast and that would mean more and more deaths and I couldn't let that happen. The door finally opened and in came Patricia with a smile on her face.

"Good afternoon, Teleya." she said with a plate of what looked like spaghetti. I did my best to put on a smile as I closed the book.

"Patrica, hello." I said as she entered the room, leaving the door mildly cracked.

"I hope you slept well. You had quite an exquisite night." she said raising her hand out to me. "I made you some spaghetti with smashed Italian sausage and hamburger meat with marinara sauce!" She seemed so excited for her work and I smiled weakly and took the plate.

"Thank you it looks delicious." I said. There was a metal fork inside the noodles. Of course, it was a good weapon, but with Patricia right there, there was no way I was using it. I picked it up and swirled the noodles around together. I could see some diced tomatoes inside and once I tried it, I noticed it was really good.

"Wow, this is so good." I complimented and Patricia smiled crossing her legs on the bed.

"I am glad you like it. I figured you will need your strength." she said. I chewed a bit slower as I tilted my head some.

"For what?" I asked curiously.

"Oh will the Beast once to see you again in the next few days. I don't know when but he will." she said. I swallowed slowly as I looked at her more intently.

"W-why would he want that?" I asked and she grinned deviously.

"Well because he likes your company, silly, we all do." she said looking back at my food once more. I could tell she looked worried that I wasn't eating some, so I twirled more spaghetti and put it in my mouth. The information given, tightened my stomach and I was too stressed to eat.

"Is he just going to be seeing me or…?"

"Oh no darling. After the last young ladies were brought in, Dennis had already gone looking for others for when these girls were… taken care of. He's so forward thinking that man. He will be bringing more here soon." she said. I slowly nodded as I kept eating.

"I see." I said, my face feeling pale and flushed.

"Oh do not worry about a thing. He and I have spoken." she said. I glanced back up at her feeling even worse now.

"You have… hope it was good things." I said lightly and she nodded.

"Oh yes. The Beast feels he didn't give you enough love and pleasure on your first meeting, and I know first impressions are everything to him. So Barry will find a new dress made from Ansel's drawings." She said tilting her head

"From his drawings? He already has dresses made?" I asked and she nodded.

"Mhm. Oh my dear, Barry started making the dresses way before Dennis came for you. After sweet Kevin saw you, he got started right away. So when you came here, you could bring Ansel's drawings to life." she explained placing her hands together and placing them at her lips in excitement.

So they had already had a plan to kidnap me for quite some time. I had completely lost my appetite and luckily most of the food was gone as I handed Patricia the plate.

"Good?" she asked. I nodded.

"Yes." I said lightly. Her smile remained as she took my plate.

"Good I am glad. Now I shall return shortly dear. Dennis will be going to pick up our guests. And he even mentioned getting you a sweet treat. I advised maybe some chocolate mousse." she said with a gentle smile before getting up and leaving the room. I let out a shaky breath now. So he was coming back and there was nothing I could do.

Author's Notes

So now we are going to meet only a select few of the personalities, not everyone. I will show the personalities we have seen in the movies and I may use some of the names from Split and add my own version of them to meet Teleya so we get to see a few new personalities.


	8. Chapter 8

8

Normal POV

David Dunn let himself in. She only trusted him with her spare key, because she knew he wouldn't abuse the right. The second he saw the many help wanted pictures on his social media of her missing, he knew he had to find her. David had met Teleya at his favorite coffee shop on a rainy morning. It was disgusting out and the two were the only customers.

They talked about the weather, each other's family and back grounds. He knew she had a trouble life. She would wear clothes that showed just a modest amount of cleavage and he saw the scars. Even with the noticeable age different, David loved her even if she didn't know it. She brought him peace and he brought her companionship. The two talked all the time and sometimes they would text or talk on the phone, something David wasn't always fond of, but managed for her. She was different, very calm and open minded to the world. Even though he couldn't tell her about his powers, he still valued her company when he wasn't working.

However, he did his best to keep her a secret from his son, Joseph. What would he think if he knew his father was seeing a woman his son's own age? But David pushed the thoughts from his mind as he walked slowly through her apartment. He passed the kitchen table remembering how she would sit at the table and drink hot chocolate while he stood in the door way talking. Nothing was out of the ordinary in there. David finally entered the bed room which was tidy and clean her bed made.

David found this odd, for Teleya had admitted to not wanting to ever make her bed since her mother beat her if her bed making skills weren't perfect.

" _I like things being a little messy now."_ she had said. David slowly removed his hooded cloak and stared at the bed some remembering when they were last together in it, having what apparently would be their last conversation.

" _I don't get you." David said lowly, his eyes deep and focused on Teleya's eyes. So deep and rich._

" _What's not to get?" she asked lightly, eyes dim and tired from their love making. The two were naked facing each other on the bed. David's hands gently slid over her bare hip._

" _Why would you want to be with me- why go this far with me?" he asked. David wasn't one to show too much emotion, but he had to know if he was wasting his time or not by continuing to see her. He never asked her if she had a fetish for sleeping with older men, but David couldn't see that being the case. Everything they did was so genuine. She looked at him as if he were the only man on earth. Judgmental eyes never phased her._

" _Why not? We are two consenting adults who even though we do not agree on everything we respect each other." she said. David studied her face for a moment trying to replay her answer as if to find any lies in her voice. She now began to nod. "You think it's unusual that a woman my age is into a man your age."_

 _It wasn't a question but a conclusion. David nodded slowly._

" _Yes." he said. Teleya looked down some seeming to think for a second. She then looked back up at him._

" _You are great to talk to. Life seems simpler and easier when you're around. Besides… tomorrow is not promised to us. So I just like to enjoy the people in my life each day both new and not, old and young."_

David stared at her neatly made bed thinking of her words. Tomorrow wasn't promised to them. Something had happened to her and he was going to find out what. Her bed was neatly made and she never made it. That meant whoever had taken her, must have made it. He began to search around her room, her closet, her dresser everything. Her black travel bag was missing along with a few of her clothes. The clothes in her closet were all evenly spaced out and her clothes in her drawer were also evenly folded and closed. He moved over to her bathroom and noticed a few of her hair products were also missing. He had been in her home long enough to know there were certain things about Teleya she did not like to go without.

" _My hair is my life. I like having my hair products with me at all times."_

David's cool eyes scanned the room. She had to be alive. Whoever took her, made the effort to bring her clothes and items to keep her decent and clean. So she was alive. Now he just had to find out where. He pulled out his phone as he scrolled through the news articles on his news app. Some girls bodies had been found in a park not too far from here. Maybe they too had something to do with Teleya's disappearance.

Teleya's POV

I was in the bathroom putting some of my hair products in my hair it's the only thing right now that gave me comfort. I stared at my reflection in the mirror. I had taken the chair from the desk and placed it in the bathroom so I could just try and relax. How could I live like this? How would I truly survive? I combed my fingers through my hair some and just sighed lightly. Kevin was gone, well Dennis has gone on a hunt to get more girls to sacrifice to the Beast. I was in a trance almost as I kept finger combing one spot in my hair before a knot caught my attention and I worked through it with a small dot of gel.

How many more people had to die? I missed my father. I missed my friends at work. I even missed my good friend David. He was an older man who I hung out with and even slept with on occasion. He's a good guy, has a kid around my age. I never met the son, and I didn't press David for any introductions. They were all probably worried and terrified about me. I finally heard yelling coming from outside. I slowly closed my eyes feeling tears slide down my face. I raised my hand looking at my palm, strands of hair slid about the middle with some of the gel in my hair. I could feel her hand ripping from me as she was taken to her death. And now they were back. The door of the room flung open and I gasped seeing Hedwig entering this time.

"TELEYA! I'm back! Did you miss me!" he asked happily and I stood up slowly and left the bathroom slowly smiling at him, but it was forced. I wore a white tank top with a long pink and purple skirt.

"Yes, I missed you a lot." I replied and he just skipped up to me and pecked my cheek quickly. I was taken back by his actions.

"I missed you too." he gushed. We both looked up at the sound of the screaming and Hedwig looked at me with a wide smile. How many were here this time.

"How many?" I asked. Hedwig held up bunny ears on one hand.

"Just two. There was supposed to be three… but one tried to escape and Dennis got really mad." he said and I tilted my head some, surprisingly stunned.

"I'm sure Dennis is good at handling problems. He didn't have to do...anything to her." I said and Hedwig shook his head slowly.

"Yeah but the girl destroyed the cake Dennis bought you… Dennis got really mad and BAM BAM BAM!" he yelled grabbing onto the air in front of him and mimicking someone slamming what could be someone's head onto a surface. My eyes widened at the mental image.

"O-oh." Was all I could say. That poor girl. Hedwig nodded.

"Mhm. It was a nice cake too. Chocolate, like you!" he said. He then paused and looked up. "That's not racist is it… nah it's not racist." I just looked away in thought some. Before I knew it, Hedwig was inches in front of me examining my hair.

"Woooow your hair is beautiful. Can I touch it?" he asked before suddenly frowning and backing away. I looked at him curiously. "Dennis wants the light. He wants to talk to you." Before I could reply to anything, Hedwig was gone out the door. I guess Dennis wanted to change before he saw me. The screaming continued now and I checked the door to see if it was unlocked. It was. I slowly opened it and stepped out into the dim hallway. I looked to my left and then the right to see the empty hall. I moved to my right down the familiar hall that would lead me to the other room. A meat locker, except the meat is alive and kicking and screaming. I moved up to the door and immediately jiggled the knob. Locked.

"Hello!" someone called.

"Hello." I replied, with almost a defeated tone.

"Is someone there! Can you help us!" someone else asked. I closed my eyes, imagining the fear on their faces. They must be so terrified, so frightened.

"Are you there!" the first girl asks.

"Yes. I am here." I replied looking up at the doorway to see the key is missing.

"Please can you help us!" the second girl asked.

"I can try, but you have to give me some time to figure out how to get out." I replied, fear in my tone now. But I wasn't sure I could save them. I hear footsteps coming from down the hall. "I have to go. He's coming."

I moved back to my room and closed the door before sitting back on the bed. The history book was there from earlier so I grabbed it and opened it and just flipped through pages mindlessly. As the door opened again, I looked up to see it was Dennis. I blinked curiously and stood from the bed and just faced him. His outfit was clean and smelled as if it came from the dryer.

"Heard you had some trouble." I said lightly. Dennis crossed his hands and looked away with an immediate frown. I slowly and carefully moved up to him.

"It's okay." I replied.

"It's NOT okay." he barked lowly, almost pouting some. I just stood in front of him for a moment and he looked back down at me his glasses were tilted down some and I lightly held my hands up to straighten them up.

"It's okay." I replied with the same level of calmness. Dennis tensed some as the glasses were corrected and I just stared up at him now, blank and calm. Our two spaces had collided and he let out a low sigh as he just leaned forward and pressed his forehead to mine.

"It was a beautiful cake. You would have liked it." he said lowly. I swallowed some trying my best not to shake or tremble… or shiver.

"It's the thought that counts." I replied quietly. His eyes were grey and foggy as he just leaned in letting his lips lazily press against mine. I was not expecting Dennis to be the personality to want to kiss me. I didn't think anyone of his personalities wanted to kiss. I guess if he was capable of trying to take me against a wall then he was capable of anything. But touches like this involved saliva and other fluids that the Beast was willing to take. What was Dennis's limit to that?

I gently replied and this was his permission to give a little more effort. His lips leaned in to mine some more.

"Say you'll stay here forever." he muttered and I winced at his words before giving a quick nod.

"I will." I said lightly. Not like I could say anything else.


	9. Chapter 9

9

There was a calm silence between us, his finger twirling in one of my curls which were still wet from the products I put in it. I slowly pulled back from him and looked up at him.

"What will happen to the girls you brought?" I asked. Dennis just gave a light nod.

"You already know." he replied. I gave a light exhale and looked away some.

"When will he come back?" I asked lightly. He inhales calmly.

"I don't know." he replied before slowly backing away. "Patricia will be back to get you so you two can eat together." I only nodded and watched him exit the room. I heard the familiar click and once more I am reminded that I am a prisoner.

I was alone to my thoughts again. Looking at these walls all day, I knew this was no way to live. I couldn't be here all day, every day. I was sure to go crazy. How was I even going to get these other girls out? The door opened and in came Patricia. She was in a black turtle neck and skirt with a brown wrap over her shoulder.

"I'm back." she said in almost a celebratory fashion, like I was a pet awaiting her arrival. She held her hand out to me. "Are you hungry darling?" I was honestly still full from the spaghetti, and so I shook my head.

"No, Patricia thank you… is there any way I'll be able to talk to Kevin? Will I ever see him again?" I asked, but she was already shaking her head, her tender smile remaining as she came and sat on the bed beside me.

"I'm afraid Kevin is too weak to speak dear. The Beast coming made him so very tired. He's resting." she said lightly and I nodded slowly. There was more screaming ripping through the calmness of our conversation. Patricia sighed and shook her head.

"Those two have way too much energy. How will we ever get our beauty rest?" she said and I just looked up in the direction of the yells. I needed to know when the other personality would be back so I could think of how much time to escape. "What's on your mind, little dove?" I looked back at Patricia and shook my head. Dennis may not know, but maybe Patricia did.

"Just wondering when I will see the Beast again." I said and she already gave a deviant look.

"Oh someone has taken a liking to her protector." she teased and I looked down hiding a fake smile.

"Maybe I am worried about the dress I am to wear before he comes back." I replied carefully and she gave a sympathetic look.

"You need not worry. I have spoken with Ansel and Barry. Barry has made multiple dresses already from Ansel's designs. Since the Beast will be back soon, it would be wise to already have dresses prepared." she said. How exciting. I am to be dressed up again as a human sacrifice to be ravaged by the same guy just of a different mine. Maybe this was my chance to get out of this room for a while. I cleared my throat some and tilted my head at Patricia.

"Can I see the dresses, so I can choose?" I asked. Patricia's eyes sparkled as she leaned in to me.

"Now that sounds like a fun adventure. But I promised I would let Ansel take the light so he could meet you. And since they are his drawings, I am sure he will be able to help you pick out a proper dress." she said standing up. "He will come and greet you."

That's all she said before exiting the room. I was a bit nervous now at what this meant. A new personality was coming to see me. How would they act? Were they nice… or dangerous? Ansel's letter didn't seem threatening. I moved over to the desk and grabbed the sketch book with the many drawings of me inside. Maybe I should pick one before he gets here. This book was thick and by just skimming the pages and getting to the end, I could already see every page had a drawing in it. The door was slowly opening, and I looked up cautiously, my heart speeding with fear. What if he was a killing personality like Dennis or the Beast? In came Kevin, only this time he was dressed in a white t-shirt and blue jeans with a brown coat over the shirt.

His eyes were stunned as he looked at me. Tucked behind his ear was a pencil.

"You must be Teleya." he said coolly. He didn't have an accent like Dennis did, but his tone was mildly edgy.

"Ansel?" I asked and he nodded with a small smile.

"It's nice to finally meet you." he said and I nodded once.

"I got your letter." I replied and he smiled genuinely moving further to me. I was still tense holding the book close to me.

"Good. I was sad to find out my dress was ruined by… _him_." he said and I just nodded watching as his hand reached out for the book. "Well let's go look at some dresses. We will find something that can be easily ruined." I looked at his open hand before slowly moving to put the book in his hand. He smiled and placed the book in his other hand and reached out to take my hand. I was not so sure and my eyes showed it.

"I'm not going to hurt you." he assured, and I swallowed some before slowly taking his hand. He helped me from the bed and we moved from the room. "I hope you liked my drawings. I was worried I may not have been detailed enough in some pictures." We walked side by side, his hand never leaving mine. Maybe he was worried I would escape and didn't want to be the personality responsible for losing me. I didn't struggle though. I just shook my head.

"No you are really talented and I can't wait to see more of your drawings brought to life." I said casually. I honestly didn't want to do anything to stress him out in any way. Ansel smiled happily.

"Oh good. I'm glad you like them." he said before suddenly stopping, his eyes saddening some and he looked at me with deep eyes. "I'm sorry this has happened to you. We do not all want you to be a prisoner. We do not want you harmed. But you make Dennis and _him_ happy. We can't lose you."

I didn't know how to respond to that, so I just nodded and he smiled and we continued walking until we were back in the small office before that led to the break room. There was another changing booth with numerous outfits on them. From what I could see they were all dresses.

"Well let's get started. Any pictures in the book come to mind?" he asked. My eyes were skimming over all the dresses. They were all for me? I didn't even know what to say or which to choose. They were all so beautiful and glamor like.

"W-well… they are all so beautiful, but I wouldn't want to wear any of them to meet the Beast." I said. Ansel looked at me shocked and stunned. He took a step back as if hurt. I shook my head immediately. "What I meant is, he is just going to rip the dress right off me. You worked too hard on drawing them and Barry worked too hard on creating them. It's not fair your work has to be destroyed."

Ansel sighed gently with relief before nodding.

"You're right. We cannot let these works of art get destroyed." he said placing his hands on his hips in thought before smiling and raising his pointer finger. "I have something." He handed me his sketchbook to hold before moving the rolling station to reveal another door. He opened it and I leaned over to see it was just a closet. Not a place to escape to. He then pulled out a blood red gown. It wasn't elegant like the other dresses. It looked like it was brought from a Victoria Secret or something. He moved back out in front of me and I just observed the gown more.

"Did you make this?" I asked. Ansel shook his head.

"No. This belonged to Amelia." he said with mild disappointment. I tilted my head.

"Who is Amelia?" I asked. Ansel looked at me with a shake of his head.

"She was someone… Kevin knew." he said. I tilted my head some.

"Were they…friends?" I asked. Ansel nodded.

"Yes. She worked with Kevin… wanted to be friends… more than friends. The Beast did not want her…" his voice was cold and icy as he trailed his words off. Did she not know pain? I gently reached out to feel the dress. It was smooth and nice. Maybe Amelia tried to make a move on Kevin and one of his other personalities got in the way.

"She dead?" I asked slowly and looked up at Ansel. He looked down and nodded with guilt.

"We aren't all dangerous, you know. Some of us want discuss movies, other history and art-"

"Or some of them just want to draw." I added. A small smile played on his lips and he nodded. I wanted to ask more about him but he held the gown out in front of me.

"The color is rich and makes your skin tone pop. I wish I could stay long longer, but I have to go. We should get you back to your room." he explained as I slowly took the gown from him. I only nodded wondering what personality I was going to see next. We walked back down the hall now and as we did, we heard the banging from the other door.

"Is someone out there!" one of the girls called. Ansel and I both stopped and looked at the door. I could see the look of indecision on his face.

"You could let them out you know. You'd have the power." I replied and Ansel looked at me now with guilt in his eyes.

"If I let them out, then I will never be allowed into the light again. And that is worse than death itself. I wouldn't get to feel anything, see anything. I wouldn't get to talk to anyone again. And I hope you and I can keep talking. It feels good to be here and I don't want to mess that up." he explained. Each of them have their own mind, their own ambitions and hobbies, but they do not get to exist as much as Dennis and Patricia. I guess there was still more to Kevin I am not fully aware of. I was escorted back to my room.

"Good bye, Ansel. I hope we can talk again soon." I said as I stepped inside the room. Ansel nodded with a warm smile.

"I hope so." he replied before closing the door behind him and locking it.


	10. Chapter 10

10

With a monster clip I found in my bag, I pinned my hair up and got in the shower. The water is warm and makes my skin shiver. I washed up in silence, but a faint roaring from somewhere inside the building made my eyes slowly open. He was here. I stepped out of the shower after I was clean and dried off, hearing more harsh and terrified screaming. Tears flowed down my cheeks as I dried off, put lotion on my bed, and let my hair fall over my shoulders. The screaming didn't last long. There were only two of them, but a man's gotta eat right. It gave me a little time to think to myself.

I placed my towel back in the bathroom. I remained in the bathroom and just stared at myself as I took in the red gown's form. It was beautiful, and I felt sad for the woman killed in it. After a few minutes I heard the door click. It was unlocked. I looked at the doorway and saw no one there. I stepped out of the bathroom and jumped in shock as I saw a figure slowly scaling the wall above. My eyes widened as I just watched the creature climbing over the wall. How is it possible? It's not possible. With a sharp growl, the Beast jumped and landed in front of me crouching. He slowly stood up leaning into me as if to smell every inch of me as he stood. Only in yellow pants, his chest is bloody and bare to me. The long blue veins spread over his body like the roots of a tree.

"Teleyaaaa." he said lowly, his voice icy. His mouth is covered in blood and I swallowed some my body shaking violently now.

"You're back." I said. He leaned in smelling my face again and I closed my eyes.

"I am back… your scent has created an insatiable blood lust inside me. I must have more of the impure and more of you." he said darkly. He raised his hands toward me and I took a single step back from him causing him to growl with caution.

"A-and if I refuse?" I asked nervously. What was I doing? I was not making this any easier for myself. Before I knew it, my wrists were forced against his chest, which meant I was pulled closer to him. He slowly looked from my hands to my face and the primal look in his eyes terrified me. He leaned in to me, his faces inches from mine.

"You won't." he said flatly. I just stood there, frozen once more as he took hold of his pants and dropped them. Already he was fully erect, and this terrified me even more. But I couldn't run, I was too afraid to. His hands slid from my wrists and toward my shoulders. His eyes observed my gown and his nose cringed with disgust.

"Never be covered before me." he commanded as he took hold of the beautiful lace gown and ripped it in half. I whimpered out looking down as felt the gown hanging off my arms since my hands didn't leave his hardened chest. He let out a low grumble as he observed me. The Beast was his title, but to me he was still Kevin, just his anger and rage all made into one. It was created to protect him. Kevin's hands lashed out and lock onto my hips and I just felt my feet leaving the ground. My eyes widened as I felt my body being lifted slowly into the air.

What was he doing? Our eyes never left the other as he just raised me in until his arms locked around my bottom. My hands left his chest and now just hung over his arms as he began to slowly walk around the room looking up at me with a primal and feral stare.

"Behold my chosen one!" he yelled out to the empty room. I winced at his words confused to what he meant.

"You are my chosen one!" he said as he continued to walk around holding me up as if I was some prize, some trophy. "You have the protection of all of us." I heard what he said but what exactly did that mean? Maybe in Kevin's mind all his personalities were in this room staring and watching us. Was he declaring me to them?

"No one else shall touch you but me." he growled. I noticed the bed coming up behind me and he now lied me on the bed and I landed with a mild thud as he was over me in seconds. He pressed his forehead into mine and lightly rubbed his head against me. I remained still as the blood on his body now began to coat my own body. My breasts were covered in blood. I had to control the nauseous feeling forming in my stomach. Kevin leaned back a few inches from my face with a look of dangerous excitement. I didn't like it.

"I learned something new from one of the others." he replied. His mouth crashes into mine and I squeal a bit, completely caught off guard. It was aggressive and inexperienced.

If he's the personality responsible for protecting actual Kevin, he wouldn't have much knowledge on anything sexual. It made sense this personality never kissed anyone before. Which personality taught him this, I wonder. I noticed that I definitely needed to breathe and so I tore my face away gasping softly. I panted gently feeling his face press into my cheek. I don't think I was ever anyone's first kiss before. Suddenly, I feel his wet tongue slowly lick up from the bottom of my cheek. I was stunned by the action and looked up at him to see his eyes were so different and unreadable. He made his way down my body until his face was at my chest. His face leaned in to my left breast and I thought he was going to bite me, but instead he licked the blood that spilled from his chest.

He was calm yet focused letting his tongue gently swirl around my nipple. I closed my eyes tight trying to control the feelings of fear and numbness my body was experiencing. He kept licking up and down on each breast cleaning me of the blood now. I was panting lowly as I watched him lick my right nipple. As if this was to distract me from the firm thrust of his cock inside me. I gasped out feeling his tongue continue to clean up my chest.

I whimpered lowly feeling his cock settling deep inside me touching everything. There's mild tightness in me, but his quick pace quickly makes that disappear. The bed creeks beneath us and my eyes meet the ceiling as I hear him grunt and groan. His face on mine covers my vision once more. He crashes his lips against mine again and the speed increases so suddenly. I feel my legs wanting to lock up and so without thinking they lock up around his hips. Kevin releases a low growl as he keeps moving placing his fists in the bed on either side of me as if to lock me in. There should be nothing but pain, but there isn't. The thrusts aren't horrible or violent. They are rough, but they are hitting certain spots inside me that I cannot fathom. I cried out feeling the head of his cock hit my gspot and I feel his teeth bit my right ear before licking it gently.

My hands raise with the end to cover my mouth, so the moans would not escape me, but his body is right on mine, so it locks around his neck. My muscles are tightening up around him and slowly my hips start to move against his. I couldn't stop the pleasure that's forming inside me. I can't deny it and I couldn't ignore it. I hold his forearm with my other hand and let the room fill with my moans and pants. He kisses me again only this time it is not rough or hard, but filled with passion. The pleasure is filling me up and taking over me. His hands explore my body taking in every inch of me.

After a few more thrusts, Kevin sits up and removes himself from me. I was confused by this, but he just grabbed my hips and flipped me over. After I was propped up on my hands and knees, he thrusts back inside me with another animalistic growl.

I realized this is his favorite position. He was an animal and so he would take me like an animal. Ripples formed on my hips with each mighty thrust. My head hangs down from guilt as I let myself be devoured by pleasure. I let my body rock back with his and he grabs on to my shoulder and he leans down to me.

"Say you are mine." he growls into my ear. My lips seal together as I did not want to give up everything to him. My silence angers him and I feel his teeth bite down onto my left shoulder causing me to howl out in pain. "Say you are mine!" Tears fall down my cheeks not because of pain, but because of the submission. He could still kill me.

"I am yours!" I yell out feeling him thrusting even harder. I'm so close. It's too much to hold in and after a few more thrusts, he roars out in pleasure as our bodies embrace the violent tremors and sensations that his us both.


	11. Chapter 11

11

Normal POV

David reached the small and closed park. Yellow tape surrounded the entrance and he looked around making sure no one saw him sneak under. He moved with caution looking around for the area that would have more tape, a sign of where the bodies were found. He didn't know what he was looking for once he saw a few trees taped off, but he figured maybe there would be some sort of clue. Once he was standing a few inches from the tape he looked around for a second. The earth was dug up behind the tape. The news said the young girls found, were found by a jogger and their dog.

David winced some as he pulled out his cell phone and tapped on it a few times. He pulled up his voicemail and played the last message from Teleya.

"Hi. I know you told me not to be out at night, that I was making myself a victim. Well, I disagree. People shouldn't have to redirect their lives to make sure the bad guy doesn't find them. In the end we're both victims and bad guys, if we choose to be. Well, I'm about to walk around the corner and talk to Pedro. Then I'll be safe in my home. I'll talk to you soon." she said before hanging up. David's eyes were closed as he took in the softness of her tone, the innocence and kindness to it. She couldn't hurt a fly and that's what made her a easy target. He sighed heavily as he checked his social media. Her father is still looking for her and her friends are asking around if anyone knows where she is please contact such and such number. He placed the phone back in his pocket and looked back at the pile of disturbed ground. He walked around the four trees that made a perfect square around the crime scene. Maybe there was something the cops missed. As David rounded the second tree he did not notice something in the bushes a few feet off.

David tilted his head some and crouched down, slowly moving the leaves out of the way before realizing it was some white fabric. Luckily a lamp post was a few feet away and so he moved over to the light, looking around once more to make sure he wasn't caught before unfolding the cloth. He watched as it fluttered to the ground, exposed and all. It was a dress. Torn down the middle, but a dress nonetheless. David shook it a bit noticing there were no bugs on it and it was still moderately clean.

"The hell?" he asked as he turned the dress front and back. There was no way the cops or their dogs would have missed this piece of clothing. The killer must come back as well to get rid of it. Teleya wouldn't wear something like this, it looked like something out of a fantasy world. He brought the dress to his face and slowly inhaled it. He leaned back quickly as the smell of Jergens Cherry Almond lotion was all over this. That is Teleya's favorite lotion. She's alive, definitely alive. But why was she in this? Why would the killer bring it back here? Maybe this area was a hunting ground for him.

David looked around for a moment. Teleya's place is only fifteen minutes from the park. Maybe that was how he chose his victims. He needed to map out this area and figure out if his theory was correct. His phone buzzed and he pulled it back out and looked at his screen. Two more girls had gone missing. He knew he'd have to get his son involved, he was way better at technology then he was and would help him find her faster.

Teleya's POV

I stared at his sleeping form, as he was curled up in front of me on the bed. He was naked and calmly breathing. Who decides to gets to take the light when he wakes up? How is it that he can just wake up and not be Kevin? I raised my hand slowly thinking of touching his cheek, but I couldn't. I cannot caress someone who is no longer there inside. I was too afraid to move from my spot, because I was sure he would wake up.

I wasn't sure if it was morning or not. I don't know the time anymore, but I was still sure of the day of the week. Kevin inhaled slowly, his shoulders rising as he took in air. His eyes slowly opened and he just looked right at me and immediately he frowned and squinted. Dennis.

He sat up quickly and looked around at where he was. I slowly sat up as well. He then looked at me and then my bare chest and then away.

"Um… did we…?" he asked lowly and I nodded slowly with a mild wince and looked away.

"Not you, but yes we did." I replied lowly.

"Did he hurt you? He wasn't rough with you was he?" he asked quickly and I looked up at him stunned at how concerned he sounded. I shook my head. What could he have done anyways if he did hurt me?

"I'm fine." I replied and he sighed heavily.

"I know this all must be a lot for you-" But I just shook my head.

"Don't. Everything is fine." I replied turning to move off the bed since he was closest to the wall. I feel his hand grip mine firmly and I looked back at him confused. His eyes were still cold and focused, but I could see a mild softness inside them as if he were trying to be soft himself.

"I don't want you to be unhappy." he said in a usual dark and cool tone. "Ansel's told everyone about you and their excited to meet you. They want to spend time with you and do things with you. What can I do to show you we can all live together…as a family? It's what Kevin would want."

I was filled with emotions by his words. What did the inside of his head look like? A family? Is that really what he wanted? This was all too much. He couldn't handle that. I slowly shook my head not knowing what to say. I never really thought of a family. I mean I wanted to get married one day, but that's as far as I got. David. I thought about marrying David. I didn't care about his age or money. I liked that he was quiet, and was willing to open up a little bit to me. I liked routine and planning in my life and that's what I got with David. But now all of that was gone, because my child hood friend saw me and his personalities decided to make him happy by kidnapping me.

"Say something." Dennis said snapping me from my thoughts, bringing my attention back to him. I inhaled some remembering what we were talking about.

"You want to make me happy?" I asked. He just nodded slowly and I nodded.

"I want to be able to go outside." I replied. He stiffened at my words before looking around at my bed.

"I cannot permit this." he said. I shook my head.

"You can walk around with me. Surely, you know I will not run." I said. His hold on my hand tightened a bit, his eyes darkening some.

"You've only been here for a few days and I can see it in your eyes that you still wish to leave. If the Beast thinks this too, he will try and break you." he told. I winced at his words and suddenly I'm yanked back onto my back with him swinging his legs over my hips and sitting on me. "You cannot be trusted yet. You have to prove that you deserve to go out."

I blinked rapidly feeling over powered once more.

"What do you want from me, Dennis? Want another dance? I will dance for you every day if it means getting to see the sun. It's not healthy for me to be down here all the time." I replied carefully. Dennis stared at my face for a second and he just looked away and moved off me and walked over to the door.

"I'll talk with Patricia about it. She'll be back with some breakfast. I'm sure you're dirty after being with the Beast. Get cleaned up." he demanded before exiting the room. I watched him leave, feeling exhausted from last night's romp with Kevin's dangerous personality. My muscles were tight and my vagina is sore. I placed my hand over my forehead as I felt stressed. This couldn't go on. I had to do something or else I will die down here, if not by Kevin then by own hands. I slowly got up and moved to the bathroom and showered, scrubbing down from head to toe. I had closed the door, but didn't lock it. Not like I could if I wanted to. The door knob didn't have a lock on it.

Once that was done, I sprayed my hair with water and put my hair products in. I finger combed my hair just staring at my reflection in the mirror. The silent was causing me great discomfort so I began to hum. It wasn't a particular song, but just melodies that soothed my mind. If I can calm my mind just enough, then maybe I could think enough to come up with a good plan of escape. But I needed to get outside. I needed to be out in the open with one of his other personalities.

Normal POV

Patricia couldn't be any happier. She had made two plates, one for her and one for her darling girl Teleya. She was placing bacon on one of the two plates. The Beast's power was magnificent as he tore the cheerleading girls apart. He was also happy with Teleya.

"Getting along so well." she said happily to herself. Dennis had mentioned her wanting to go out for a bit. Patricia was mildly warry about that, but with the correct supervision, maybe it could happen.

She had Teleya's phone on the counter beside the plates. Dennis was good at technology and made sure her phone couldn't be traced back to their location. Nothing would take Teleya from them, nothing at all. She kept it just incase it was needed.

As she placed the fried eggs on the plate beside the bacon, she noticed her phone was lighting up. Concerned she moved over to it, and noticed it was a notification. 1 voicemail. She tilted her head and picked up the phone. She looked around making sure no one would see her being mildly noisy. She clicked the notification and saw it was from some man named David. Patricia blinked rapidly and placed the phone to her ear.

"Hey… I don't know what' happened to you, but I know your family and friends are worried about you. You already know how worried I am about you… scared for you. But I want you to know, I am going to find you and bring you home." Click. Patricia's face shook a bit at the message and clear threat to her being. She slammed the phone down on the counter enough to crack the screen. Teleya would have answers she was sure of it. She composed herself and lifted up the two plates and gracefully left the break room.

Teleya's POV

I dressed in black shorts and a white tank. The door opened and in came Patricia fumbling some with two plates of food. On instinct, I moved up to her and helped her manage the plates. She was in a red turtleneck shirt and a black skirt and heels. I noticed a faded cold necklace around her neck.

"Ah thank you dear." she said softly giving a quirky smile. "Well breakfast is served. I thought you and I could eat together." I looked down at the bacon and fried eggs on the plate. There wasn't too much seasoning on them which I didn't mind. I nodded and we both sat down on the bed together. I calmly began to eat while she just stared at me some.

"So who's David?" she asked in a nosy motherly tone, which caught me completely off guard.

Author's notes

So I am thinking of tying the Glass movie into this one or at least the sequel to this one, because I do want to have David fighting the Horde, but it will be for a different reason. I want to spoil it, but I am not. Anyways let me know what ya'll think of possibly doing a glass sequel to Purify. I will try and upload another chapter before I go to bed, but if not I will try and post it tomorrow.


	12. Chapter 12

12

I swallowed what was in my mouth before feeling my appetite slip away. How did she know about David? I cleared my throat some.

"David is my friend, I met him a few months ago." I replied. Patricia made a light hm sound before placing some of the bacon in her mouth.

"He sounds like an old man. Friend of the family?" she asked.

"How do you know about him?" I asked. She inhaled some and looked away almost uptightly.

"Your phone. He left a voicemail." she said and my eyes brightened some at this. So she still had my phone and it was functional. "So is he? A friend of the family?" I could lie, what would it matter, she'd never meet him. But if somehow, she found out, then she would not trust me- none of them would. I shook my head.

"No. I have friends of all ages." I merely answered. That wasn't a lie. She nodded.

"He seems worried about you." she said gently and I looked away some, inwardly happy he was worried about me, thinking about me. Was he looking for me?

"I'm sure my friends and family are worried about me." I replied and she whipped her head back to me.

"They have nothing to worry about. You're in great hands." she assured and I nodded.

"I know. I'm safe." I replied and she nodded. She seemed to drop the subject and we began to eat.

"Do you love him?" she asked and I almost choked on my food, but I managed to chew it down.

"What?" I asked looking at her and she just continued to stare at me, her face still and stern, almost like my mother's face when she was going to snap at any moment.

"Do. You. Love. Him?" she asked once more. Her tone was cautious and unpredictable and I knew sign very well. I could see her knifing me in the throat if she did not like my answer.

I needed to diffuse her.

"No. I love my father and my friends who I graduated from college with. And Kevin." I replied. Patricia's eyes softened at this now. That got her. "My love for them is strong."

Patricia smiled lovingly.

"Good." she said lightly before cutting her egg in half and then cutting it again and eating a small piece. I needed to change the subject.

"You like jewelry?" I asked and she looked at me curiously and I looked at her necklace. She smiled and nodded.

"Ah yes. A gift from a family member. I cherish it quite a lot. You?" she asked and I nodded.

"Yes. I had a necklace at home. It has a pendent of the moon that was in the sky when I was born with a small garnet jewel at the bottom of it. It's my most prized possession." I replied. The only gift, David ever gave me. Patricia inhaled, placing her hand over chest.

"Oh that is so beautiful. Well I know what will help make your day. Dennis will go to your home and fetch it for you. How does that sound?" she asked. My entire body felt lit up at her words and I nodded.

"It would make me so very happy." I replied and she smiled.

"See, I know what makes you happy." she said tapping her fork in the air of my direction.

Later on that day, Dennis came in, dressed perfectly of course. No lint or stains on his clothes at all. With him though was a small TV on a rolling TV stand. He then handed me a remote.

"Patricia says we need more time before we can let you out. I figured this would keep you entertained while I am gone. There's a lot of channels on it." he said. I was mildly happy at the TV, but then feared for where he was going. Taking more girls this quickly, he was bound to get caught. And if he got caught then no one would find me. I slowly took the remote from him.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Therapy." he replied. I tilted my head confused.

"Therapy?" I asked and he nodded.

"Barry is in therapy. Some doctor he sees who think she has some understanding of us." he explained. I crossed my arms some and looked away. At least he wasn't going to hurt anyone.

"You're going to be gone long." I concluded.

"Not too long," he assured stepping closer to me. "We'll let Barry out, then I'll go by your apartment. Patricia said there was a special necklace you liked." I nodded slowly.

"Yes. It's in the nightstand beside my bed. You can't miss it." I replied and he nodded.

"I'll get it and a few groceries for us." he said. I had no choice but to nod.

"Okay." I replied noticing he was standing closer to me, so close my heart began to speed up suddenly. His forehead began to press into me once more like before, his lips gently grazing against mine, testing me once more. I slowly reply and feel his hand gently caress my cheeks. Why did his lips feel different from the Beasts? It was softer than his rough ones. Everything about him was different. Slowly, I deepened the kiss and he backed away suddenly, as if not expecting that. I was caught off guard by this and he just placed his hand over his mouth and looked away.

"Sorry." I replied gently and he nodded.

"No. It's fine… I just didn't expect you to initiate that." he said and hurried from the room. I blinked not sure what to think of what just happened. It was clear Dennis wanted some type of bond to form, maybe not like what was going on between the Beast and I. So I just sat down and looked up at the TV. I was somewhat glad they even gave me this. So I cut it on and channel surfed until I came across Freeform. A Siren marathon was on. I had already seen the first season, so I knew what to expect from episode nine and ten. As I watched and thought about sirens and their lives, it got me thinking some. Ryn fought her way to be a patriarch to protect her friends. Maybe I needed to somehow show Kevin and the other's that I wasn't some precious jewel that didn't need to be guarded. I needed to show the Beast I was not some woman to dominate, but an equal to him.

Maybe it was time that I become some type of animal strong enough to tame the Beast, at least enough that I could somehow have a say. It wouldn't be easy and could get me killed, but it was worth a shot.

A few hours later, the door opened and I stood up when I saw it was Dennis. The TV definitely helped. He gave a small, creepy smile as he walked up to me. I was getting used to him invading my personal space. He pulled his hand out of his pocket and I could see the black chain in his hand. A smile was already spreading across my lips and when he opened his hand I gushed at the sight of my necklace. The waning gibbous stared up at me mysterious as ever.

I smiled more at him and slowly placed my hand over his for a second. I then turned and lifted my hair and he took the hint and began to hook the chain around my neck. Oh how I missed this. Once it was clasped, I placed my fingers over the pendent before slowly turning and looking up at him. He nodded with approval.

"Yeah. Beautiful." he said and I nodded with pride.

"Thank you." I replied happy to have this closer to me. He nodded some before looking around some, his attention turning to the TV.

"I hoped that helped with your boredom." he said. I shrugged some.

"Yes. It helped while you were away." I replied and he nodded some. There was a pitter patter noise above us and we both looked up. Rain? Now all my happiness somewhat melted away at the thought of it raining outside and missing it. I didn't know Dennis was watching me when he suddenly took my hand.

"Come with me." he said and just pulled me from the room. I had no choice but to follow as he led me down the hall. He then turned through a door that had a faded stair case sign on it. He moved up what seemed like two stories of stairs. He then opened the door and we were met with pouring rain. My eyes widened as we slowly stepped out under a black umbrella like sheath that was installed above the door. It blocked the heavy rain above.

I noticed we were in front of some enclosure. It looked like maybe a den of some sort. On the right was a chained fence with bleacher rows. The smell of the rain captured me first and I looked all around as it came pouring down. It was cool out, but not cold. I let out gentle breath of air as I looked up at Dennis.

"Why did you do this?" I asked. Dennis just stared down at me before lightly raising his hand and resting it on my cheek some.

"Because in the off chance you ever have the opportunity to run, I'm hoping you don't take it." he said. I sighed gently and leaned in to his palm some before looking out at the rain. Some of the wind blew the rain onto us which made him scowl.

"Have you ever danced in the rain before?" I asked. He scowled some.

"Why would I? There's all kinds of stuff in that rain not only do you get wet, but you have all kinds of dirty bacteria on your body and clothes." he said, and I nodded before looking out into the rain and just moving right out from under the hood and letting the rain fall down on me. Dennis tensed greatly. "Jesus!" I wasn't too far from him and I just stared at him as he just raised his shaky hands to me. I slowly laughed at how stressed he looked at me getting drenched. My hair was flattened and my clothes stuck to me, but I didn't care. I raised my hands to the sky and praised the heavens.

"Okay. You had your fun. Had I known you'd do this, I would have brought a towel." he said trying to wave me back in. I opened my mouth and let the rain pour down my throat. "Aw no no! Don't do that! Come back Teleya!"

I was hardly even a few feet from him. He could easily just pull me inside, but that would mean getting his hands wet.

"Come and get me, Dennis!" I replied jumping in the puddles that formed on the ground. His jaw tightened some in annoyance and in one quick motion, he came out, grabbed me, and brought me back inside the door way. He wasn't entirely wet, but as I foretold, his sleeves were very wet. He quickly unbuttoned his shirt and wadded it up.

"Now you're filthy. Take off your clothes, all of them. We need to wash them!" he said. I gave him a look as if saying 'are you serious', but the glare in his eyes confirmed it. I slowly and carefully removed my top and shorts.

"Panties and bra too." he said and even looked away as if to give me privacy. I slid down my panties and bra and gave them to him. He had all the clothes in one hand before holding up his hand to me again.

"I guess you can come with me while I wash these clothes." he said. Oh yes, because the OCD side of him needs to immediately and desperately clean these clothes, but he can't just trust me to go back to my room alone. So I raised my hand out and took his hand. He tensed more, knowing how wet it was, but just let me back down the stairs and toward the familiar hallway. I wondered what would happen if Dennis were to cross a line with me. Could I possibly get him on my side? Not a chance, he wanted me more than the Beast did. So maybe I should give him what he wants.


	13. Chapter 13

13

Dennis led me further down into the zoo. The halls were dark and the lights above them were very dim. He entered a large room with four washers and three dryers inside. I noticed numerous rows of laundry baskets in the back. Each one was a different shape and color. On the front of each one was a name: Patricia, Hedwig, Barry, Dennis, Jade, Orwell, Mr. Pritchard, Luke, Norma, Ann and Mary Reynolds, Heinrich, Goddard, Bernice, Polly, Rakel, Felicia, Ansel, Jelin, Kat, B.T, Samuel, and Ian.

My eyes widened on each basket. There were clothes in each one. The only two I noticed were not here were Kevin and the Beast. Dennis didn't seem bothered that I was looking over the baskets. He just opened the washer and began sorting the clothes inside.

"Kevin doesn't have a basket?" I asked.

"Kevin is always resting. He wears whatever we are wearing." Dennis answered mechanically. I looked over at him now with curiosity.

"And the Beast?" I asked. He paused for a moment before continuing to do the laundry. He had glanced in my direction but did not look at me entirely. I tilted my head at this and slowly walked over to him. He placed the clothes in the laundry before pausing as I neared him.

"You don't like him do you?" I asked lowly and he tensed a bit.

"I don't particularly care for him." he admitted lifting up some laundry detergent and pouring half a cap size of soap inside. I watched him pour the soap inside.

"Why not? He's here to protect you all right? To protect Kevin?" I added, and he inhaled some.

"Patricia says he is what we all wish we could be every day, the monster we all hide deep inside us. He is the pain we all wish we could show to each other to be accepted." he said. I tilted my head some.

"But what do you think of him?" I asked. I mean Dennis has to find his food and make sure they don't escape. He had to deliver me, his child hood friend, to be taken by him. If anything he is the zookeeper to the animal inside him.

"I think he is necessary." Was all he replied with closing the lid of the washer. He looked at me from top to bottom before scowling. "Now your feet are dirty. You need a shower." He took my hand and I did not resist. He led me back to my room but he did not come in. I just stared at him now, confused.

"What's the matter?" I asked and he shook his head.

"You don't need me for this." he said. I looked down in thought of his words before nodding.

"Alright." I replied. I wouldn't lie, I had thoughts of asking him to join, but I didn't think that was wise right now. I closed the door and heard it lock from the outside and I moved to the bathroom to wash off. It was nice of him to take me out. I know it may be a while before I can go out and actually walk around, but I felt I could do it. If I can get Patricia to trust me entirely, maybe she will think she has power over me to believe I wouldn't run off the first chance I got.

As I was clean, and dried off, I opened the door to see a familiar brown coat wearing personality turning to me. I was stunned to see who it was.

"Ansel." I replied lightly, and he gives a polite smile and nod of his head.

"Teleya." he acknowledges with the same soft tone. His eyes remain connected to the ground as if to not wanting to be rude, from staring I guess. I grab my towel from the towel rack and wrap it around my body before stepping back into the room.

"Dennis let you have the light?" I asked. He finally looked up at me and nodded.

"Yes, I asked him to." he said and I was visibly stunned.

"Why did you want the light?" I asked. I should have known the answer, he wanted to probably go out and walk and look for more apparel ideas to bring to life.

"I wanted to see you." he answered. I lifted my head some now and nodded.

"You wanted to talk?" I asked. He nodded and then eyed the room as if looking for something. I immediately knew what he wanted. I smiled and moved over to the desk where his sketch book was. I moved over to it and lifted it up and handed it to him.

"Got some ideas you want to sketch?" I asked and he nodded smiling more once he took the book.

"Yes. I wanted to sketch them out before I forgot them in the darkness." he replied motioning his head at my desk. "May I?" I nodded.

"Of course. I need to get dressed anyways." I replied. He nodded.

"I will not look." he said and moved over to the chair to sit down.

"Thank you." I replied removing the towel and pulling my bag from the corner and rummaging through them. "So tell me about some of your ideas?" I pulled out a blue and white stripped dress. It was old, but nice to wear indoors. I lotioned my body and just slid the dress over my head.

"I thought of you in a beautiful garden in a nice veil of green. Flowers growing up your legs to show you are the root of all that is beautiful in the garden." he said. I smiled at the thought and slowly sat down on my bed.

"You thought of that?" I asked. He nodded, and I just stared at the back of his head. He had a pencil in his hand and I could hear the light scraping noise of pencil on paper.

"Yes. Ever since Kevin saw you that day, you have become my inspiration for many of my creative ideas." He said. We didn't seem to say anything else, both of us were content with the quiet as he continued to sketch. He must have been used to the quiet since it has just been him down here. I just listened to the rain falling from above. Low rumbling from the thunder kept me calm and at peace.

"Beautiful. Come look." he said, and I moved from the bed and stood behind him. I looked over his shoulder and he held up the book to me, looking up at me to gauge my reaction. It was colorless, but it was me, standing in a garden filled with beautiful trees and flowers. My face was so defined, my curls long and spirally. I was smiling and my eyes were vibrant as if content. My shoulders and hands and legs were peppered with flowers and I was in a nice gown, I could imagine colored green. I looked at Ansel with a gentle smile.

"It's gorgeous." I replied.

"Thank you. Now it's time to bring it to life with color. Want to come with me to get my supplies?" he asked. I nodded thinking that going anywhere would be a blessing.

"Sure." I replied. He stood up and we both moved from the room. As we entered the hallway, a noise made us both pause in our movements. Numerous noises were heard down the hall and even above us. It was laughter, male laughter.

"Fuck this zoo man!" I could hear a muffled voice say. Someone was here, no people were here. I looked at Ansel and he looked at me with a pained look. I knew he had to go. His head leaned back some and his eyes fluttered close for a split second. His body began to arch forward as he pulled his jacket off. I took a step back as I realized Dennis would not be returning, but someone more sinister.

And if that timing wasn't bad enough, three men came through one of the doors from the stairway. They were young men in their twenties. One had a cigarette in his mouth and another was carrying a pack of beer.

"Woah who the fuck are you?" one of them asked. By now Kevin had removed his shirt and coat and kicked off the loafers he was wearing. A low guttural growl began to emit from him as familiar veins began to spread over his chest.

"Take a look at this freak!" the one with the beer laughed as he took one of the cans off the pack and immediately through it at Kevin. He was just standing straight up, when the can connected with the side of his forehead. My eyes widened at the action, my hands covering my mouth in shock. The Beast just stood there, the can of beer falling to the ground. It didn't even phase him. There was no injury or cut to his head where the can landed.

The three men must have just come here to goof off. The Beast let out a low snarl, his tight body flexing some.

"Woah man let's get out of here!" another said and the three took off down the hall. The Beast and I watched them take off down the hall and slowly, his eyes turned on me and I just looked up at him not sure what to do or say. But one thing was for sure, if they got out, they could tell someone we were here.

"If they reach the surface and escape… they'll tell people I am here, and they will take me away." I announced. The Beast's eyes darkened even more and he just turned and started with a brisk walk before he took off into a full dash down the hall after the three men. I don't know what possessed me to say that, to take part in the obvious death of these three men. Maybe it was because they hurt Ansel- they hurt Kevin, and it upset me. Maybe one of them would get out and send for help. But that was only wishful thinking.

Author's Notes

Hey yall, so soon Teleya will be meeting the other personalities, if you all want to give an idea for the personalities who aren't mentioned in the movie feel free to leave me a message or even a review whichever. I already have personalities for Patricia, Hedwig and Dennis (of course) as well as the Beast, Barry, Jade, Orwell, Pritchard, Luke and Norma, Ansel, and Ann and Mary Reynolds. So if you want to give an idea to the others to see in the fic let me know.


	14. Chapter 14

14

I covered my mouth with my hand in shock at what I had just done. I had sentenced complete strangers to death. But that thought immediately faded from my mind once I realized I was all alone in the hallway. My body jump started almost immediately, and I turned and took off down the hall. My body was in complete go mode as I ran down the all trying to put as much space between me and the Beast. I turned down the nearest hall until I saw a door with a staircase sign. I immediately pushed through it and was met with a new staircase. I looked up to see if I can find the ceiling to the top. Up meant a way out. I started to run up them. There were three flights. I was terrified, so terrified my mind was already telling me that he was going to find me and get me.

My body was growing sweaty as I continued to move. I lost my footing over one step and fell close to the top. I groaned some but got up and kept on going. Once I reached the top I pushed the door open and saw I was in a lobby. The lights were dark but the place looked completely safe. There were glass cages with stuffed animals inside and I slowly stepped closer into the hallway. I was at the top. Somewhere at the top. I looked around and began to speed walk to my left. I saw two doors with small glass windows at the top where light shined through them. But once I neared them, I immediately paused. The rain had stopped but what I could also see was a street and trees all around.

I was at the entrance of the zoo. I looked down at the doors to see there were no locks on them. I could just walk right through. I looked back up at the glass and immediately saw his reflection a few feet behind me. I was still, motionless as I could see the blood all over his body and face. I closed my eyes for a moment. I knew he could easily kill me if I even made a single step toward this door. It would either be fast and painless or slow and painful. I opened my eyes and saw his body rise and fall calmly. He was waiting, waiting to see what I would do. I took in a deep breath and then I exhaled and slowly let a light smile spread across my lips. Even though my face was shaking with overwhelming fear, I still had to try.

"You found me." I replied slowly turning to face him hoping my smile was convincing enough to look amused. "I guess our little game of hide and seek will never last long."

The Beast let out a low growl, still on edge, still unpredictable. I didn't know if he believed my lie, but I kept my frightened smile on my face as I slowly walked to him, the doors growing smaller and smaller in my mind, my freedom shrinking away. I drew closer to him and as I did, his eyes focused more on me as I stood directly in front of him. I gave a gentle exhale as I leaned in to him now, our foreheads brushing into one another. He responded by rubbing his head against mine and I closed my eyes taking in the affection. His hands rested on my shoulders, his fingers gently squeezing my flesh.

"They can't hurt you now." he said in a dark and fearful tone. I focused on his face and nodded.

"We go back." I replied and merely walked around him and headed back to the door. I was so close, and I had to do my best to not let my tears fall. I don't know what he did with the bodies of the men he killed, but I knew they were gone and that was because of me. I used them as a ploy to get out. I would think of what I had done for the rest of my life now.

A few hours passed and I was left sitting on my bed, legs crossed Ansel's book on my lap. I was just staring at the new sketch he had drawn. I wondered if he would come back and finish the drawing. The door opened, and I looked up to see Kevin returning, only this time he was in jeans and a denim shirt. He was pushing in the TV with one hand and had a box of pizza in the other.

"Hey there! You must be Teleya! Wooo wee Patricia told me about you and I must say you're as pretty as she said." he said in a thick southern accent. I sat back some warry of this obvious new personality.

"W-who are you are you?" I asked looking him over. He smiled big.

"Name's Luke! I figured it'd be nice to get to know me a little bit to take your mind off the day. Heard a big storm's coming and I thought maybe you'd like to watch a scary movie during said storm." he said now holding up the pizza box. "I brought some pizza too! You like all meat?" I was somewhat at a loss of words as he spoke and I just nodded. He nodded back, his smile still on his face.

"Oh good! Brought Texas Chainsaw massacre along with the new Halloween and Friday the 13th movie!" he exclaimed. I just watched as he sat the pizza box in my hands and then moved to hook up the TV and then the DVD player.

"Ladies choice. Which movie do you want to watch first?" he asked. I didn't want to watch anything really. I really wanted to just be left alone for the rest of the day, but I knew I wasn't getting any of that. But the pizza did smell really good.

"Um Friday the 13th sounds good." I replied and he chuckled some.

"No way! That's one of my favorite movies." he said. He opened the case, placed the DVD inside the DVD player and then pressed play. He moved over to me and just sat down on my bed beside me. I blinked rapidly, still stunned at how chill he was. He took the pizza box and opened it.

"Don't worry I won't get any pizza on your bed. Dennis would rip me a new one if I got your sheets dirty." he said. 'How would he even do that?' I thought to myself, but I remained quiet watching him take a slice of the large pizza. "Well dig in! The movie's startin'." I was brought away from my thoughts and just picked up a slice of pizza and took a bite. The box was from Silvio's pizza place. I wonder how far that was from the zoo.

The pizza was really good and I decided not to be too concerned about this new personality. He was nothing pure excitement and joy as the movie began. We ate through the pizza and watched the movie, the rumbling of the storm made this actually very nice. Even though Luke had already told me the ending of the movie which I already knew.

"I mean come on does Jason ever really die?" he asked his cheek full of pizza. "I mean the slashers rarely ever die in the movie even if you set them on fire or blow em up, you see them right at the end watching the survivors as they escape and boom you have a sequel or reboot coming up." I nodded slowly in thought of this.

"What's your favorite genre of movie?" I asked.

"Oh horror definitely. Then there's comedy, romance, then sci-fi. Hey you ever see signs! I love anything M. Night." he said, and I nodded.

"Yes. I thought Mel Gibson was good in that movie." I replied. He nodded.

"Yeah me too." he said and I gave a light smile and looked back to the TV. My mind however was going back to those two doors from earlier. I was so close to them, yet so far at the same time. I needed to escape, needed to figure out other ways out of this zoo. "So what do you think of all this?" I swallowed the piece of pizza in my mouth.

"Of what?" I asked. Luke looked at me and shrugged.

"Of us?" he asked. I looked down some at my lap and shrugged some.

"I don't know what to think." I replied honestly.

"What do you mean, don't you like us?" he asked curiously, and I nodded swiftly not wanting to have any of the personalities upset at me.

"I do it's just… staying cooped up in this room all the time can be a little…saddening." I replied. He picked up another slice of pizza and took a large bite of it nodding.

"I get that. I mean we get to go out and be in the sun whenever we want, and you have to stay down here all the time." he pointed out. Exactly what I just said sort of.

"Right." I replied.

"Well give Patricia some time. When you're completely trustworthy then you'll be able to come out with us. No questions asked." he said and I just nodded thinking that trust may not come for the longest time here. I don't think I could wait until they fully trusted me. Soon people will assume I'm dead and stop looking for me. I had to get out of here. We watched many more movies, each one Luke went into depth about the plots, spoiling them for me.

However, I didn't want to watch movies all day. I could only assume the afternoon was coming, and Hedwig came to visit finally.

"Luke got pizza! Hell yeah!" he said taking a slice and eating it. I smiled some glad to see him.

"Yeah we watched scary movies." I replied, and he winced.

"Oh I hate scary movies. They give me nightmares." he said. I nodded.

"Yeah some of them can be scary." I replied. "Hey, Dennis started some laundry that I should finish. Want to come with me to finish them?"

"Uh yeah!" he replied happily, and I smiled as he took the pizza box and we left the room. Maybe I could find my phone in the process.


	15. Chapter 15

15

I walked in silence mostly listening to Hedwig talk about his favorite music and dancing, meanwhile, I was looking up and around a bit lost in my thoughts. I was so close to freedom, but this man, this sick man stopped all of it.

Hedwig was dancing a few feet in front of me, glancing back at me and smiling bright. My warm smile kept him at ease to keep talking. I looked up at the ceiling in some thought of my escape. Now that I was calmer and had time to think I realized a few things I hadn't noticed before while trying to leave. Animals. I saw animals. The noises they made didn't even register to me, because I was so afraid and my adrenaline was high. I saw bears, live and up close. That meant this zoo was temporarily closed. I looked at the back of Kevin's head and realized something. The zoo would open up again and people will find me.

Did Patricia know this already, did Dennis? Did they have a plan for the future opening? Did they have plans for me? I looked around once more. Was this only temporary? We returned to the laundry room and I placed the clothes in a dryer with a laundry sheet before sighing silently.

"So are you gonna marry Kevin!" Hedwig blurted, and I whipped my head around him, eyes confused.

"Why would you ask that?" I asked. He was dancing in front of the doorway spinning swiftly and shaking his head.

"Isn't that what men and women do?" he asked. I scoffed lightly leaning against the dryer.

"Men and women who love each other." I said. He paused now, hands dangling in the air.

"You don't love Kevin?" he asked and I shrugged.

"I haven't truly gotten to speak with Kevin in a long time. I care for him as my friend but I do not know if he loves me." I replied. Besides how I can love someone who is this sick, whose personalities have completely devoured them and done horrible things? Hedwig looked down some in thought.

"Huh… so what about the Beast? Do you love him?" he asked. I blinked rapidly crossing my arms and looking away.

"The Beast does not see me as a woman, just a thing to possess." I replied. Hedwig frowned now and slowly walked up to me.

"That's not true! He likes you. He wants you to give him babies!" he said with frustration. My body tightened up at his words. The Beast is an animal who just sees me as someone to mount before or after he was finished eating people. I shook my head. He couldn't possibly want that from me could he?

"You don't know what you're talking about." I stated swiftly.

"Yes I do! Just ask him! He'll tell you!" he said. I wasn't in the mood to fight. I looked down shaking my head with frustration of my own before moving around him.

"I'm going back to my room." I merely replied. Hedwig followed moving in front of me. There was a deep rumbling coming from above and Hedwig and I both looked up. This must be the storm Luke was talking about. Hedwig winced, fear filling his eyes.

"I hate storms." he said before taking my hand and moving quickly into the hallway.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he led me back to my room.

"Ms. Patricia says if any bad weather happens, I'm to make sure you're secure in your room and that Dennis has to watch you." he explained. I could hear the loud pouring of rain above me and a burst of thunder that came along with it. Once I was back in my room, Hedwig was gone and I was left alone to myself for a little while longer. So much for my phone. The door finally opened and in came neatly dressed Dennis. I was sitting on my bed when he moved around the room inspecting it almost.

"Heard you had some trouble… the Beast had to take care of some trespassers." he said lowly as he finally pulled the chair away from the desk and sat it in the middle of the room. I looked down wondering where those bodies were. Did he feed them to one of the animals; the tigers maybe? I nodded slowly.

"Yes." I replied. He nodded and crossed his arms some looking me over.

"You okay?" he asked. I simply nodded not really wanting to think about the innocent men I had just sentenced to death. They probably didn't mean any harm.

"I'm alright." I answered looking up at him now and he nodded slowly.

"Why didn't you run? You had the chance." he told. His eyes observed me hard it seemed like he was really trying to figure me out. I did try. I was seconds away from freedom before I was found again. I sighed heavily and shook my head.

"I don't know." I replied.

"Yes you do." he said standing up and moving over to the bed leaning over and placing his fists into either side of the bed, my legs between him. I leaned back some.

"I wouldn't have gotten far." I replied. There was another hard rumbling of thunder from above and the lights flickered over us. We both looked up at the ceiling. Would they go out? Dennis leaned back until he was standing up. He looked away with mild disdain.

"Ansel has been asking for the light. It seems he's infatuated with you." he replied dryly and I was not sure how to respond to his words. He seemed kind, and is still a part of Kevin. Had these personalities not been so complex, I might have been able to like all of them. Dennis looked back at me, a flash of surprise on his face, before hiding it again. "And you reciprocate these feelings?" My mouth opened to speak but I stuttered some."

"I like all of you, the ones I know." I replied. He shook his head frowning.

"Our feelings are not the same. Hedwig, sees you as a big sister, someone to look up to, Patricia a daughter she always wanted-"

"And you?" I asked and he stiffened some.

"The woman who was always supposed to be mine." he replied before looking away for a second. "You shouldn't lead Ansel on if he admits his feelings for you."

"Why not?" I asked

"Because you can't love him! You can't love any of them!" he snapped. I jumped a bit at his sudden tone and he sighed heavily and rubbed the back of his head. I was mildly worried for Dennis down. It's like he's struggling with himself. He wants to like me but doesn't want other "parts" of him to like me. I can only imagine how difficult growing up for him and facing puberty alone. The kid Dennis was still kid Kevin to me. The three of us knew each other and were separated and now here we are as adults I could tell he's losing it. Was I doing this to him. He started to pace around the room some.

"We should have never saw you." he said. "I knew you coming back into our lives would change things. We all used to be on the same page. Not everyone wants the light, but since you got here, everyone wants to meet you, everyone wants to see and talk to you and have more purpose around you." I could hear the stress in his voice and I quickly got out of the bed and took his hands in mine.

"Hey, hey, hey. It's okay." I said and he looked down at our hands intertwined and looked up at me, his eyes seemingly lost for a moment.

"I wish things could go back to the way they were." he replied coolly and softly. I blinked some not understanding.

"Like, before Kevin saw me at the zoo?" I asked and he shook his head.

"No like before we were older, before when there was still innocence in your eyes, and before your body became scarred. Everything had to be tidy and you would never question me, you just cleaned what I asked you to clean and made sure to never have dirt on your clothes. You were perfect." he explained. I gave a mild smile at his words. So, he really did remember much of our childhood together. The rumbling of the storm continued over us and I looked him over some.

"Would you like me to dance for you?" I asked. His eyes began to light up at my questions and he nodded.

"Yes." he said and I nodded and we separated from each other as he moved back to the desk and picked up a small radio. I moved over to the bed and slid my clothes away knowing he would ask me to anyways. I heard music playing. I looked up in thought of the song. It was gentle and hardly audible but the rhythm was enough for me to move hips to. I closed my eyes for a second before turning to face Dennis. He was sitting down with the radio clutched to his chest. His eyes watched my hips as I started to move my hips in a circular motion. I ran my hand over my arm as I drifted into the music. Maybe Kevin would return, maybe I would be able to speak to him somehow.

The last time we spoke was when I danced and maybe this will bring him back. Dennis's dark eyes watched me and he swallowed hard as I continued to dance in my spot. There was too much space between us and so I decided to move closer to him. As our legs were getting closer, Dennis leaned back some, his eyes changing from focus to foggy orbs. I began to gently roll my hips around in front of him. His eyes watched my stomach and then moved up to my breasts and finally resting on my face. We stared at each other, his body remaining tight and straight as I continued to grind my body against the air in front of him. I whipped my hair some so it landed over my shoulders, covering my breasts some. How far can I take this personality? I got my answer when Dennis just dropped the small radio and stood up.

It made a low static noise before shutting off. I stopped dancing and looked up at him as he just stared at me.

"I'm trying to be good." he said raggedly and I shook my head.

"I'm not asking you to." I replied and suddenly his lips crashed into mine hard and aggressively and his arms wrap around my ass and lift me suddenly up, and immediately my body was falling down with him on top me as we landed on the bed together. The kiss changed the second my head hit the pillow. Our mouths opened together and our tongues began to fight for dominance. Wasn't he afraid of this being dirty? I guess I would find out.


End file.
